Boundless Love: The Tale Of Athena
by ghostlyTrickster
Summary: A young couple gave birth to a baby boy and upon his fifth birthday, decided they should raise a Pokemon for him to grow up with. After looking at many Pokemon, they couldn't decide which was right for their son. One day, they leave their son at daycare to let him play with some baby Pokemon. When they return, they find him holding hands and playing with a newly hatched ralts.
1. Chapter Zero: Fairy Tale

_**Hello, thank you for reading! Please leave me feedback! You have no idea how important it is to me! **_

_**Before we enter the main story, I'd like to fill you in on some important pre-story details. Thank you, and please enjoy.**_

The Sinnoh region is home to many Pokemon folk stories and legends. Some say Humans evolved from Pokemon. Others say Humans and Pokemon were once equal and even married each other. While there is no proof of any of these stories are true, many are well known to the citizens of Sinnoh, although not many are willing to believe marriage between Pokemon and Humans was a common practice. There are also many fairy tales of heroism and romance known throughout Sinnoh, some more loved and popular than others.

One fairy tale that is not well know tells the story of a young prince who would one day be king to all of Sinnoh. It was said that there were no other royal families known to be natives of the region, which caused the young prince alarm. He could only become king by marrying a princess native to Sinnoh. Unfortunately, his mother came from the last royal family, and thus, left the region with only one royal family. The man searched far and wide for a princess to be his queen. Everywhere, the prince traveled with his faithful servant, a female Gardevoir with the genetic defect that causes Pokemon to be "Shining". This Gardevoir always protected it's prince, regardless of the danger.

After two years of searching, the prince returned home, saddened but the fact that he would never be king. Upon returning home, the prince spent time locked away in his chambers, only allowing the Gardevoir to enter his room. A few days after his homecoming, the young prince began to realize he hadn't walked away empty handed. He made a true friend with his companion and valued the time he spent with her. As the next few years passed, the king of Sinnoh's health began to falter and the prince spent more time with his companion, only finding comfort in her company.

The prince did began to notice changes in his companion. It seemed the more time he was with her, the more human-like she became. She would hug the prince in comfort, bring him presents and even communicate telepathically with him. On the day of his father's death, the prince sat on his fathers throne, struggling with what to do next. Sinnoh would be without a rightful king, and the prince wanted to earn his seat upon the king's throne. As he sits in complete silence, his faithful companion enteres the royal chambers alongside the king's advisers. Gardevoir walks to the throne and hugs the prince. The prince then gestured for her to sit upon the throne beside him out of kindness. As he watches his companion sit upon the queen's throne, The prince's face was filling with a great smile, and he knew how to become Sinnoh's rightful king and who would be his loving bride.

He leaped from his chair and dropped down on one knee and held his companion's hand. He then proposed to her with a loving and large smile on his face. She knew what the prince was asking and began blushing brightly. She understood what the prince wanted, and she was shocked. After a few seconds, she smiled brightly and hugged the prince. Everyone was in shock. A Pokemon as the queen? When the future king of Sinnoh turned and saw the expressions of his advisers, he scowled and proclaimed she is indeed a member of a royal family, and has no relation to the prince, therefore, making her eligible as queen of Sinnoh.

It is said that upon the royal wedding day, the queen spoke to everyone present in human speech and was more elegant that any queen before her. The tale ends saying that the new queen was the most loving and beautiful queen in all of history, and ruled alongside her husband, who would be known as the most benevolent and joyful king that would ever be known to man or pokemon.

_**Alright! Now onto the main story! I hope you enjoy this tale of romance and wonder!**_


	2. Chapter One: Athena's Origin

The parents of the young boy arrive at the daycare their son was at. It was a daycare for children and pokemon. They were hoping their son would make friends with a specific pokemon and then they'd try to get one of the same species. Both parents were excited and could barely contain themselves. This is mainly due to the fact that both were pokemon trainers and had obtained a few gym badges and wanted their son to follow suit. The father, David, once took the Hoenn Pokemon League Challenge, but only collected five badges before moving to Sinnoh and meeting the future mother of his child.. Her name is Ellen. Ellen took the Sinnoh Pokemon League Challenge and obtained eight gym badges, but was unable to win the Sinnoh League Championship.

David and Ellen met when they were both seventeen. David had just started the Sinnoh League Challenge and obtained one badge. He was on his way to the next gym when he met Ellen and challenged her to a battle. Ellen happily obliged and defeated David with little effort. One thing lead to another and the two began traveling together and after a few weeks, began dating. They kept traveling for two years before deciding to settle down in Hearthome City. After living there for three years, they decided on having a child. One year later, they birthed a child and named him Elliot.

David and Elliot enter the daycare and talk to the mature woman who runs the daycare with her husband.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Thorton! Come to pick up little Elliot?" The mature woman asks with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Mrs. Taylor, David and I arn't married yet." Ellen says as she giggles.

"Oh but you will so you might as well be husband and wife."

After a few seconds of laughter between the three of them, David speaks.

"So... did Elliot make any new friends today?"

Mrs. Taylor thinks for a moment. "Yes actually. One I wouldn't expect him to..."

"What do you mean?" Asks Ellen.

"Follow me and I'll show you."

Mrs. Taylor leads the couple to a window looking outside, where a few children are playing with some young pokemon. Mr. Taylor is also outside, supervising the children.

"See...? Look over by the tree..."

Mrs. Taylor points to Elliot and a Ralts sitting side by side under a small tree.

"What's so strange about a Ralts? I think they're adorable."

"Yeah, I agree with Ellen. What's odd?"

"That little Ralts hatched two days ago and hadn't even so much as looked at anybody. When little Elliot walked over to it and tried to touch it, the little Ralts, it actually let him and began following him around, It's the strangest thing. That, and it's a shining Ralts at that."

Ellen looks confused. "Shining?"

David smiles brightly. "Really? A Shining pokemon!? I haven't seen one in years."

"What does it mean?"

"It means there was some sort of genetic mix up and the pokemon is a color outside of it's natural color range. Ralt's normal colors are light green, green, or dark green. A shining Ralts is said to be blue, light blue or dark blue. That so cool!"

Ellen looks slightly annoyed. "Yeah yeah, you know more than me... too bad I'll always beat you at battles." She smirks a cocky smile. David playfully pushes her and they then both look at Mrs. Taylor.

"So who owns that Ralts?"

Mrs. Taylor smirks. "We do actually. It's trainer left the egg with us, saying they didn't want it."

David crosses his arms. "Damn, lucky for you guys, huh? A shining pokemon..."

Mrs. Taylor smiles. "Lucky? Perhaps, but we would like to find the young thing a proper home."

Ellen and David look at each other. Ellen speaks first.

"You would mind if we... adopted it... would you"

"Yeah, we were just looking for a pokemon for our son to grow up with. If he made friends with that Ralts, we'd love for it to join us."

Mrs. Taylor turns and looks outside. "We'd love for little Elliot to take home our new friend. So long as he loves his first pokemon as much as you two love yours."

Both speak in unison. "Of coarse!"

"No one loves their pokemon like I love my Jaxton (Flygon) and Elsa. (Milotic)"

Ellen laughs. "Yeah right! I love Arcleo, (Luxray) Yuki, (Froslass) and Jet (Staraptor) more." Both laugh.

"So should I go get Elliot and his new friend then?"

"Yes!" David and Ellen are beyond excited.

Mrs. Taylor exit through a door leading to outside and returns moments later. Little Elliot is following behind her holding hands with the little blue Ralts.

"Oh my... look how cute you are!" Ellen tries to pick up the Ralts but it hides behind Elliot.

David kneels down. "A Shining Ralts... how lucky..."

Elliot looks up at his parents. "She is scared of people. But not me. She likes me."

David smiles a large smile. "Well... what's her name...?"

Elliot thinks for a second. "I don't know. She was just born. I think she has no name."

David and Ellen look at each other.

"Well do you know what that means? You get to give her a name."

Elliot cheers and jumps in excitement. He turns and holds the Ralts' hand. "I wanna call you... Ath... Athe..."

David smiles. "Athena?"

"Yeah! That's a pretty name, just like her."

Mrs. Taylor and Elliot's parents all smile.

"Well... how about we head home and show Athena her new house."

Elliot holds Athena's hand and they leave with David and Ellen. Now they head home to their house in Hearthome City.

_**End Of Chapter One!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Don't worry, the majority of the story will take place in Elliot's late teen years. This was second prelude if you will. Please, leave me so feedback. It helps me so much and makes me quite happy. Thanks for reading! **_


	3. Chapter Two: Elliot's Upbringing

Over the next few month, Elliot and Athena get used to each other and become close friends. Athena follows Elliot everywhere, even to school. People are always shocked to see a shining pokemon, so the two always get attention when together at recess. Even some of the teachers are shocked to see a shining pokemon. But during school, Athena has to stay in her pokeball. The only problem is Athena hates being inside her pokeball, so as soon as school is over Elliot lets Athena out and they ride the bus together. Elliot is one of the few kids in his kindergarten class that have a pokemon already. One day late in the school year, Elliot is challenged to a battle by a female classmate named Sierra. She has long blonde hair and dresses like the boys in their class.

"Hey, Elliot. I wanna battle you today at recess. Me and Zap (Shinx) are gonna whoop your butt."

Elliot feels uneasy about the idea of a pokemon battle. He is also intimidated by Sierra, who is the class bully. "Um... I don't wanna battle you Sierra... We'll get in trouble and Athena doesn't like fighting..."

"Too bad. We're gonna battle no matter what, so don't be a wussy."

Elliot looks down and hides his face. "O-Okay..." For the rest of the morning class, Elliot is scared of battling Sierra. He doesn't want Athena to get hurt. Lunch finally rolls around and Elliot feeds Athena some french fries while she hides under the table. She let's out a happy cry and a teacher scolds Elliot and tells him to put his pokemon away. After lunch, the kids are let out for recess. Sierra quickly tracks Elliot down and brings out her Shinx.

"Come on you wimp, I'm gonna beat that stupid shiny pokemon of yours!"

Elliot panics somewhat. He releases Athena, who looks around and is somewhat confused. Before Elliot can say anything, Sierra commanders her Shinx to tackle Athena, who has no time to react and gets knocked over. Elliot panics. "Athena! No! Stop it Sierra!" The Shinx doesn't let up and hits Athena with a weak electric shock. (Move: Spark) Athena lets out a cry and Elliot withdraws Athena. Tears are running down his cheeks. Teachers rush over and break up the group of kids that were watching. Both students are taken to the principal's office and are given detention after school. As soon as Elliot gets out of school, he brings out Athena and holds her tightly.

"I'm sorry for making you fight. I don't want you to get hurt..." Athena feels Elliots affection and her horn heats up as does her body. She also senses Elliot's sadness and becomes somewhat sad also. David and Ellen were waiting in the parking lot for Elliot to get out of his detention. They hug him and ask him what happened on the way home.

Throughout the coarse of elementary school, Athena and Elliot only get closer. Strangely enough, Athena also grows taller, which is unheard of for certain species of pokemon. Ralts being one of them. She is now taller than average for her species. Her hair also begins growing, which, unbeknownst to David, Ellen and Elliot, has never been heard of. Normally, Ralts' hair is somewhat coarse and stays at roughly the same length it's entire life and doesn't feel like a humans hair at all. Athena's however, is exactly like a normal human's hair. Ellen even cuts it into a bob cut. She also begins to learn new abilities through training rather than battles since Elliot and Athena both dislike battling, especially after they're last battle. After about a year together, Athena can now fully sense Elliot's emotions. She was even able to take her first steps into using her psychic abilities. Her powers are still quite weak, but she can affect objects around her with a weak telekinetic force, (Move: Confusion) in ways such as lifting or moving.

Elliot spends the summer with his parents and their pokemon. His parents are extremely supportive of him and Athena, who has become a member of the family. Ellen is constantly dressing Athena in cute clothes and feeding her snacks. Athena, of coarse, doesn't mind. They go to the beach often, which Athena loves wuite a bit. Whenever they go, David and Ellen always let their pokemon run free if there aren't many people. All of which get along with Athena. The summer drifts by uneventfully until the last week. Elliot is playing at a playground one day and he runs into Sierra. She is just as mean as always.

"Hey wimp, what are you doing here? You looking for my Zap to whoop your pokemon's butt again?"

Elliot is scared, but not terrified. "Leave us alone Sierra." Athena is hiding behind her trainer. She picks up on Elliot's small amount of courage and steps out and stands beside him._  
_

"Oh look! She even wants to get beat up again." Sierra laughs.

Elliot was getting sick of Sierra picking on him. "Leave me alone, Sierra! Your such a jerk!"

"You gonna battle me than, punk?"

Elliot looks at Athena. "Only if you leave us alone if we win."

Sierra laughs cockily. "Yeah, sure."

Elliot and Sierra walk over to a empty part of the playground. Sierra brings out Zap once again. Athena seems much more ready to battle than before. She is sensing Elliot's strength and making it her own.

"Alright Zap, tackle that thing like before!" Zap rushes toward Athena. Elliot doesn't say anything. Athena already knows what to do. When the SHinx draws nearer, Athena glows faintly purple and just as Zap would collide with Athena, Zap is sent backwards and lands on it's side after rolling.

"What!? What did you do to Zap!"

"Alright Athena, do it again!"

Zap stands up only to be sent flying toward his trainer. He rolls somewhat violently and is unable to get up after hitting the ground so hard. Sierra begins crying but has an angry look on her face. She withdraws Zap and runs away. Elliot and Athena feel somewhat bad for hurting Zap and making Sierra cry.

The last week of summer break quickly ends afterward and school picks up once again. Sierra is in Elliot's class, but doesn't say a single word to him. Over the coarse of first grade, Elliot excels in school and him and Ralts become ever closer. She begins to learn how to more effectively control her powers. She starts acting more and more like Elliot as the weeks go by.

Before Elliot knows it, he is in sixth grade and the school year is almost over. Over the last four years, Elliot has become much taller and so has Athena, who is nearly a foot taller than she should be. Her powers have grow quite well. She can now sense how Elliot feels before he even knows. She can also create illusions of herself using her psychic powers to bend light and the way others perceive it. (Move: Double Team) She has become rather human-like. Taking regular baths, eating at the dinner table, having birthday parties, and sleeping in Elliot's bed are just to name some of her new characteristics. Some also strange happenings are Athena has been acting odd. Shortly into the sixth grade, Elliot started puberty. Growing taller, his voice began cracking, and he started becoming moody. He has also started showing interest in girls. Since then, Athena has also began a growth spurt and is quite moody. David and Ellen are somewhat worried. They were unaware of what was really happening to Athena.

Sixth grade ends and summer begins, which seems to fly by to Elliot and Athena. Elliot is to start middle school next year. He will start his 7th grade year alongside Athena as always, although this time, Athena will be able to participate in certain classes. Elliot was excited to start at a new school.

The next school year arrives and Elliot starts middle school. Every student at this school has a pokemon, and are always battling outside during lunch. On his first day, he has art in the morning. He loves it because smaller pokemon are allowed to join in, such as Athena. He let's his pokemon out and everyone is in shock and whispers to eachother.

"Wow... that guy has a shining pokemon!"

"Look at that boy, he has a blue Ralts."

A girl in his class with blonde hair and dresses preppy and has a Gathorita seems interested in Athena, but doesn't say anything. When the teacher says to get antiquated with each other, she walks over to Elliot with her Gothorita.

"Hey, my name is Celeste, and this is Liliam." The girl points to her Gothorita. "Nice to meet you."

Elliot smiles. "Hey Celeste, my name is Elliot and this is Athena." She is sitting on a stool next to him, drawing a somewhat childish drawing, which is good for a pokemon.

"Athena seems pretty talented. I've never seen a Ralts like that before. She's blue and her hair looks different."

"Oh yeah, my mom cut's it when it gets to long. She is whats called "Shining." It's something super rare in pokemon."

"I know, my grandpa had a shiny Gothitelle. Liliam is her daughter."

"That's cool. Passing down a pokemon... sort of..."

Celeste and Elliot keep talking. Athena senses Elliot has a bit of a crush on Celeste. She watches Celeste closely. At the end of class, when Celeste gives Elliot a friendly hug, Athena growls softly. Elliot doesn't hear her and returns her to her pokeball and goes to his next class. Lunch eventually rolls around and Elliot sits with Celeste and Liliam. The entire time, Athena seems tense. After eating, they head outside to a courtyard and sit on a bench. After a few minutes, a larger boy walks up to Elliot.

"What are you doing talking to Celeste?" The boy doesn't seem to bright and Elliot knows right away that he is a bully, or in his mind, a jackass.

"Huh? Who are you?" Elliot asks.

"He's a 8th grade creep who won't leave me alone. His name is Jared."

"Just leave us alone, alright?" Elliot turns his head at the bully, who pushes Elliot down off the bench. Athena stands up and growls at Jared..

"Alright, fine, I'll have Caveman kick your Ralts ass and then I'll kick your ass." Jared brings out a graveler. "Alright Caveman... let's teach this guy a lesson."

Elliot stands up. Athena is angry and is ready to protect Elliot.

"Caveman! Roll that thing over!" The Graveler rolls toward Ralts with high speed, Elliot and Celeste jump out of the way as Golem smashes into Athena, who was standing on the bench.

"Hahaha! Your pokemon is toast!"

As Jared speaks, Caveman begins floating and get's smashed into the ground on it's back. It cannot move now."

"No! What happened!?"

Athena is sitting in Elliot's arms and is glowing purple.

"Why did you do that to my pokemon!? Caveman! Get up and smash them!" Caveman pushes his arms backwards and get's up. One of it's arms breaking of in the process. It curls up into a ball and begins to roll once again. Elliot is worried but Athena takes the initiative. The trees in the courtyard begin to rustle and some leaves whip up into the air. These leaves glow bright purple and begins flying in a whirlwind fashion. They whip toward the graveler and encompass it and begins cutting it's body, causing chips and pieces to come off. (Move: Magical Leaf)

"No! Stop hurting Caveman!"

Athena stops the attack and Caveman is badly injured. A teacher rushes outside and sees what happened. Pokemon battling is allowed, but graveler my need to visit a Pokemon Heathcare Center. (Poke Center) Jared runs away in tears.

"I feel kind of bad for upsetting that guy like I did."

"It's alright... he was a real creep. He'll most likely be suspended for breaking that bench. If you get in trouble, I'll tell the principal what happened."

"Thanks Celeste." Elliot smiles and Athena begins to glow brightly while in Elliot's arms.

"Woah! Your pokemon is evolveing!"

"Athena! You sure you want to?"

Athena nods and she glows extremely bright. Her body begins to reform in Elliot's hands. She becomes much taller and more human-like. She fully eolves and when the light fades, she is now a Kirlia. She is almost five feet tall, way taller than she should be. Her hair is now much longer but still in a bob cut. She looks much more feminine now.

"Congrats Elliot! Athena is a Kirlia now, that's so cool!"

"Athena, how do you feel?" She does a little ballet spin and let's out a happy cry. "I'm happy to hear you like your new self!"

Celeste and Elliot spend the rest of lunch together before being called to the office. Celeste explains the entire situation and Elliot is let off with a warning. They go to English next, which is a class they both have as they're fifth period class, Art was their first. The day eventually ends and Athena and Elliot head home. Athena is more more loving now. She keeps trying to sit on Elliot's back as their walking and sits on his lap during the bus ride home. She, over all, acting less pokemon like and more Human-like.

Little does Elliot know, this is just the beginning of his and Athena's relationship.

_**End Of Chapter Two!**_

_**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave some reviews! I love reviews! How do you guys like Athena and Elliot so far? Please leave me some opinions on what you want to see happen! Thanks again for reading!**_


	4. Chapter Three: Love Is Blind

Elliot wakes up the next morning. Kirlia is laying in bed beside him, hogging the blankets like always. He looks at his x-transceiver to check the time. It's only six-twelve a.m. and the bus isn't going to arrive for another hour and twenty minutes. He attempts to sit up but feels a thin arm extend across his chest and hold him down. It was Athena. She was still asleep and cuddling u p to Elliot, who began blushing slightly. She was rather feminine and almost the same size as Elliot now that she was a Kirlia and it made Elliot somewhat flustered to have her cuddle up to him. He shakes his head and forces any thoughts about her away from his mind. He softly grabs her arm and places it on her stomach.

Elliot gets up and grabs clothes from his dresser. A black t-shirt with a cartoon Garchomp on it and a pair of white cargo pants. He also grabs socks and his shoes and heads for the bathroom. His mom was still asleep and his dad was drinking a cup of coffee while reading some news articles on his computer. He left for work usually right before Elliot left for school. Once he enters the bathroom. He starts the water and proceeds to shower. The entire time, he keeps getting this odd feeling like he's being watched, but every time he looks around, the door is securely closed and no one is in the bathroom with him. He thinks he's just being paranoid. When he's done showering, he get's dressed and brushes his hair. It was medium length and dark brown. It was normally naturally spiky once it dried. Elliot was fully dressed and exits the bathroom.

When he enter the kitchen, Athena was sitting at the table. She gets up and enters the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A few seconds later, the shower starts. Elliot thinks it's kind of odd that a pokemon likes to shower everyday. It was really odd how human like she was. Elliot pours a bowl of cereal and sits next to his dad on the couch. He begins eating when his father begins to speak.

"Alright son... I think this is the perfect time... the girls are either sleeping or in the shower, so I wanna have The Talk..."

Elliot looks somewhat perplexed. "What do you mean?"

David fumbles his words a bit. He then procedes to try and explain the concept of sex and puberty to Elliot, who halfway through interrupts. "Dad... I know... stop... ugghh. This is so weird."

"I know you know... but... well... I don't want you to... well... sex is something two humans do... and..."

Elliot understands what his dad means. "Dad... I'm not gonna do THAT with Athena, that's weird. Sex is weird. I don't care for any of that..."

"Well you may one day and I just wanted to talk to you... human and pokemon "relations" aren't normal... and I just wanted to say something since you and Athena are so close... and she's a girl and such..." David is very flustered by having the conversation with his son.

"Dad I understand... It's not normal... can we stop talking about this...?"

"Yeah... let's... act like this didn't happen... alright?"

"Gotcha." Elliot eats his cereal. By the time he's finished, the shower is shut off and Athena walks out, brushing her hair. She also has a towel wrapped around her body for some reason. She walks to Elliot's room and shuts the door. David walks in after seeing what happened.

"She is one of the strangest pokemon I have ever met... what kind of pokemon brushes their hair...?"

David returns to the living room and finishes his coffee. Elliot enters his bedroom and sees Athena looking in the mirror and turns to Elliot. She tries to hide for some reason. Elliot turns her around and looks her in the face. She must have grabbed some of Ellen's make up because she has eyeliner all around her eyes, and it's pretty badly done. Elliot smiles.

"Athena, what are you doing?"

Athena blushes and whines.

"Why are you doing that Athena...?"

Elliot gets a major headache and nearly collapses on the ground and struggles to stay on his feet. It feels as if he was just hit in the head with a large rock. His ears begin ringing and his vision blurs. He begins to panic. He tries to stand up but fails. He falls over and looks at Athena. She has her eye's closed. Elliot's skull feels like it might burst. Suddenly, just when the pain was becoming unbearable, it begins to fade and a single word rings deep throughout every fiber of his mind. _Relax._ For some reason, this word was the only thing he could think of and why.

Eventually, the pain fades away completely. Elliot's mind feels cool and icy as if he had just chewed a piece of spearmint gum and sent the sensation of breathing afterward into his mind. Another word began ringing throughout his mind. _Bond. _

Bond? What does that mean? Why are these words ringing like a church bell through his consciousness? He looks at Athena and another word ring thoughout his mind. Link. After a few seconds, multiple words begin ringing throughout his mind.

_"Mind. Elliot. Link. Mind. Athena."_

Suddenly, Elliot understands and looks at Athena. "Athena... were you speaking to me...?"

Athena smiles and more words ring in Elliot's mind. "_Create. Bridge. Break. Wall. Pain. First."__  
_

"So... okay... you created a link between our minds... by breaking some wall... and the first time you do that... it hurts them...?"

"_Correct. Strength. Mind. Prevent. Damage."  
_

"Okay... you made my mind stronger...? So I wouldn't get hurt?"

_"Human. Mind. Hurt. By. Pokemon. Psychic. Excess."_

"Too much psychic stuff will damage my mind...?"

_"Without. Anymore. Athena. Strength. Elliot. Mind."_

"Alright... I think I get it... Athena... you developed so quickly since you evolved. It's so cool!

Athena blushes and smiles. "_Gratitude. Laughter."_

Elliot begins to pack his back pack and get's ready to leave. He holds up Athena's pokeball. She scowls and returns. Elliot heads outside and walks to the bus stop. He sits in wait for twenty minutes before it arrives. The bus takes up to two blocks away from his school. As he sits and waits on the ride. His mind begins to wander. He thinks about Athena cuddling up to him. His father's words then ring in his head. He thinks to himself. "Why? Why are human and pokemon dating so strange? Some pokemon, like Athena, can talk and acts like a human. Why couldn't a human and a human-like pokemon date and be happy? His mind enters a somewhat perverted reach oh Elliot consciousness. After all, he was a thirteen year old boy. He has thoughts about kissing Athena and what it would be like. He even drifts asleep and has a somewhat dirty dream about Athena. For some reason, when he wakes up, it's as if the memory of the dream is completely wiped from his mind. The only thing he remembers is Athena blushing.

When he arrives at school, there is still ten minutes before they let the students inside. He finds Celeste, who is with Liliam and another guy and girl. The buy has a Halucha standing next to him and the girl has a Roselia sitting in her arms. Elliot walks up to them and realeases Athena from her pokeball. She cry out of happiness and Celeste greets them both.

"Hey Elliot... Hey Athena..." She notices Athena is wearing eyeliner. "Oh my god... that's adorable... Elliot... did you put eyeliner on your pokemon..."

"No actually... she did it herself..."

Celeste gawks from how adorable Athena is. She then turns to her friends. "Elliot, this is Jessica, and this is our foreign exchange student, Jean Paul. He's all the way from the Kalos region."

"Hey nice to meet you two. I figured he was foreign. I've never seen any pokemon similar to that one... What's it called...?"

"He is a Hawlucha... his name is Bomb Hawk. Is that a shining pokemon you there...?"

"Yeah, I was wondering also... I've never seen a blue Ralts. It looks almost as beautiful as my Tula here..."

Athena does a little twirl upon being called beautiful, even if it was a half hearted complement. Just as Elliot was about to say something, the bell rings. All around, the sounds of many pokemon returning to their pokeballs can be heard as the students prepare to go to class. The crowd is now wuite thin compared to before. Elliot go to homeroom and the school day begins. In homeroom, Elliot can't help but think about kissing Athena. No matter how hard he fights the thoughts... it's almost as if they're being put there by someone else...

Elliot has a quick thought. "Is Athena doing this...? Does she want me to kiss her?" Elliot mind becomes clear once the homeroom bell rings and the teacher takes attendance. The rest of the day follows pretty much the same suit. At the end of the day, Elliot and Athena ride the bus home. She sits on his lap like always. A few people give him an odd look but he ignores them. When they get off the bus, they walk home and Elliot makes Athena and him a snack. They eat some cereal and watch T.V. together. The entire time, Elliot keeps having these thoughts. Eventually, he looks at Athena, who has the bowl on her lap and is watching T.V. while chewing intently. Elliot tries to decide on what to do. He can't create a clear choice.

After eating, Athena cuddles up to Elliot and she is quite warm. Elliot blushes somewhat and his mind is clouded once again. After a quick idea, Elliot thinks of it on purpose. He definitely knows now. It feels different to think about it. Before it felt like it was being put there by...

Elliot turns to Athena. Her face to quite close to Elliot's. Elliot is five foot, four inches tall. Athena is four foot, eight inches. There isn't a drastic height difference. Elliot looks Athena in her large, beautiful red eyes. Elliot never realized how gorgeous Athena's eyes were before. He begins thinking of kissing Athena, who begins to blush. After a few more seconds, Athena closes her eyes and their lips slowly become ever closer, until they meet. Athena's pale, white lips were just as soft as the few girls he kissed. In fact, they were better. Thin, but very soft. It was a magical kiss. Athena was amplifying the emotions they were both feeling, making it one of the most magical feeling moments either has every felt. It will be a kiss to remember. Athena puts one soft hand on Elliot's face. Her touch is so soft and warm. Her in-human hands were still very comfortable against his skin. Elliot blushes brightly as Athena keeps touching his face. She let's out a quite cry of happiness. This vibration resonates through Elliot's face and down his body. He could feel her happiness from kissing him. He was worried she wouldn't understand, but it's pretty apparent that she also wanted to kiss Elliot. Both open their eyes slightly and look at each other before finishing the kiss. Both smile and they part their lips. Athena cuddles up to Elliot and they watch T.V. for a little while longer.

_**End Of Chapter Three!**_

_**Two chapters in one day! Yeah, I really like writing this story, so I hope to put as much effort into it as I can. How do you like this chapter? Remember, reviews! They help motivate me, therefore, I can post more chapters more often. Thanks again for reading! I hope you guys and gals like this story so far!**_


	5. Chapter Four: Those Magic Words

Elliot and Athena spend an hour watching T.V. before David gets home. Ellen was out with a girlfriend of hers, so she wouldn't be back for sometime. He enters the living room and sees Athena sitting next to Elliot. She is sitting on her legs and eating a granola bar. Elliot is writing in a notebook. He smiles at the two and removes his shoes and dress shirt. After a few minutes in the kitchen, David enters his bedroom and closes the door. Not even thirty seconds later, Elliot feels Athena's little hand slide into his, forcing the pen out of his grasp. He looks over at her. She is blushing and smiling. Elliot smiles back. Her hand was small and she had three thin fingers at wrapped around his hand, holding it tight. Elliot keeps looking into her eyes.

"Athena... isn't this... odd to you...? I mean... a human and a pokemon?"

_"Not. Strange. Feel. Natural."_

Elliot blushes deeply. "Why does it feel natural. Wouldn't a pokemon feel more natural?"

_"Love. Trainer. Only. Love. Elliot. Most. Important. Ever."_

"I'm the most important thing to you... ever?"

Athena blushes and kisses Elliot again. This time it was much more passionate. It was as if she knew what she was doing. Elliot blushes deeply at Athena sits on his lap.

"Athena... My dad's... right there..."

Athena stops kissing Elliot and smiles at him. It did feel very strange to Elliot, Kissing a pokemon. But he also enjoyed it. It was a amazing experience. Her small in-human lips touching and caressing his soft, pink human lips. Elliot wondered how many other people loves their pokemon like this. It was severely frowned upon in the Sinnoh region. Fortunately, it wasn't illegal like it was in Kanto, Johto, and Unova. Elliot didn't understand why it was illegal. It was amazing. He has never felt closer to someone like he did with Athena. She was the only girl to have feelings this intense for him. Sure, Elliot had kissed and "dated" girls before, but this was something much different. This felt more... real. Like it was something that wouldn't be snuffed out like a candle as did his prior relationships. He did feel conflicted somewhat. Although Athena is his life long companion, he still wanted to date Celeste.

As Elliot thought of these ideas and opinions, Athena grew sad, a frown spreading across her face and her pink cheeks fading into white. She knew what he was thinking. After a few seconds, she looked at Elliot, who figured out why she was saddened suddenly. He held her. She smiled a soft smile and hugged back.

"I'm sorry Athena, I'm just being stupid." They hug for a few minutes. They continue to watch T.V. while Elliot does some homework. After an hour, it is about 5 p.m. and they decide to go out and see a little bit of Hearthome. They walk down the busy street. Cars were constantly going back and forth. This was because the Pokemon Contest Arena was about six blocks away from Elliot's home. That is where David worked, He was a judge for the Middle level contests. Elliot and Athena walk down the street and after thirty minutes, arrive at a bookstore. They enter ad Elliot browses some manga he had his eye on for a while now. As he sits down and Athena sits next to him, a familiar face walks up to them. It was Celeste.

"Elliot! Athena! Hey!"

"Celeste..? Oh hey..."

Celeste walks up and hugs Elliot while he sits down. Athena sees this and her face turns somewhat red with frustration. She folds her arms and puffs her face. Celeste notices this.

"Aww, you want a hug too...?" She walks over to Athena and picks her up, giving her a big hug. Athena blushes and pouts slightly less. "So what are you guys up to?"

"oh, me and Athena just decided to go for a walk and I wanted to read some manga. What are you up to?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get a book about psychic pokemon and how to best bond with them."

Elliot thinks to himself. "Kissing seems to work well..."

Athena begins smiling and blushing. Celeste notices. "What has her so excited...?"

"Huh...? Oh, she's just a dork..." Athena lets out a playfully defiant cry. Celeste sits next to Elliot and sees what he's reading.

"Huh...? What's that manga about...?"

"Oh, it's about a guy who get's turned into a pokemon and must fight alongside his pokemon to turn himself back. It's actually really good. The whole story is about a rich teenager who abuses his pokemon and isn't really happy, so a Hex Maniac turns him into a Treeko. So he has to avenge his old ways and prove he has changed before the lady will turn him back to his former self."

"That sounds interesting. So... would you like to go get some hot chocolate or something...?" Celeste positions her body in a cute way." Athena sees this and pouts more.

"Oh... I have no money... I spent my allowance on snacks for Athena... she loves granola bars, so I usually buy her one every morning..."

Celeste rolls her eyes. "I'll pay for you dummy..."

"Alright... That works I suppose." Elliot and Celeste check out. Elliot had to put his book back since he had no money. They walk around the corner to a coffee shop and they order hot chocolates and continue to walk, aimlessly. Elliot shares his hot coca with Athena, who loves it. She takes a big sip and has foam all around her mouth. Elliot laughs and wipes it off her face. She lets out a cute, embarrassed cry.

As they continue to walk, Celeste takes a bit of foam and puts it on her finger and pokes Elliot on the nose. Athena sees this and tries to jump up and reach for it, but Elliot wipes it off without noticing Athena's reaction. She begins to feel sad and jealous. Elliot also feels a bit sad.

"So you and Athena are really close... is there a back story to that...?" Celeste gestures as a knight and speaks in a joking tone. "Is she a princess and your her mighty Prince...? Heheh."

Elliot and Athena blush, but thankfully, Celeste doesn't notice. They have been walking for half and hour since the got their hot chocolates. They are at the Heathome Cathedral.

"I hope I get married there some day..." Celeste points to the Cathedral. "They say only true lovers can marry there. It's so large and beautiful! How romantic..."

Elliot seems... less than interested. Him and Athena are poking each other. Celeste feels somewhat insulted.

"What about you Elliot...? You wanna get married and have kids someday?"_  
_

"Heck, I dunno. I'm thirteen... I have quite sometime before I meet someone I wanna marry."

"Celeste and Athena both have insulted expressions on their faces. They both notice each other. They stare for a moment and then turn away. Athena is nervous now. She is afraid Celeste knows.

"Well, Elliot, us girls are tired, how about you carry me...?"

Before Elliot has time to say anything, Celeste jumps on his back. Athena sees this and immediately pulls at Celeste's skirt, pulling it down and exposing her pink underwear. She screams and jumps off of Elliot's back and pulls her skirt up."

"Athena! Why would you do that!?" Celeste glares at Athena, who looks scared of Celeste.

"hey hey, relax, it was a mistake..."

Celeste crosses her arms. "I guess... you didn't see anything, did you...?"

"No, not really..." Elliot puts his hands in his pockets.

"I guess that's okay."

_"Celeste. Danger."  
_

Elliot looks over at Athena, who is pouting and puffing her cheeks. Elliot giggles.

"What's so funny, Elliot?" Celeste says in an annoyed voice.

"Nothing... Athena just made a cute face... Anyway..." Elliot puts Athena on his back. "What do you wanna do...?" Elliot starts walking and Celeste looks at Athena. She turns her head and looks at Celeste, who scowls at her. Athena retaliates by sticking out her tongue out pulling her eye down.

Celeste growls and pouts. "Humph!" She crosses her arms. "Hey Elliot, I'm gonna head home now... It was fun hanging out." Celeste hugs and squeezes Elliot tight, slightly squeezing Athena. She then quickly runs off.

"She was acting kinda weird. What do you think?"

Athena let's out a whine and pouting cry. Elliot laughs and they head home. By the time they get in the door, it begins to get very cloudy and thunder can be heard in the distance. When Athena hears the thunder, she whines and tightly squeezes Elliot back.

"It's okay Athena... I won't let anything happen to you." Elliot opens the door and walks up the stairs. Elliot's family lives in a two bedroom second floor apartment in a somewhat nice neighborhood. When he enters the front door, the lights are off and it has begun to rain heavily. He turns on the light and looks at a note written on the fridge whiteboard. There is a not from David. "Elliot, I decided to go pick up a few things at the store. Be home soon."

"Dad left... hmm... Hey Athena... want something to drink...?"

Athena lets out a happy cry and opens the fridge. She points to a gallon of milk.

"Hehe, alright..." Elliot ruffles her hair and pours her a mug of milk. Elliot then enters his bedroom, lays down, and turns on the T.V. Athena takes a sip of her milk and climbs up on the bed with Elliot. She sits in front of him, blocking his view.

"Um... Hi Athena..."

Athena just smiles and lets out a happy cry.

"Why are you so happy...?"

After a few seconds of silence, Elliot turns on the light on his end table. Athena is blushing extremely brightly.

"What's wrong... is eve-"

Athena passionately kisses Elliot and holds his face tight against hers. Elliot somewhat struggles.

"At-Athena... what's gotten into you...?"

Athena tries to kiss Elliot again. After she does, she lets out a whining cry.

"Athena... what's bothering you... you're acting strange..."

She stares Elliot in the eyes. She has a look of extreme love. She then lays down on Elliot's chest and holds him tightly. She is very warm. They lay there for a few minutes. Elliot strokes her hair and cries lovingly. Elliot blushes somewhat. Suddenly, Lighting strikes fill the sky and Thunder quakes the house. Athena squeaks and claws at Elliot's shirt. She picks it up and climbs into his shirt. Her lower half is still hanging out the bottom. She peeks out through the neck of his shirt. She then sticks her head. Her face up against Elliot's.

"Well, feel better now, Athena?"

Another loud wave of thunder shakes everything in the house. Athena retreats into his shirt.

_"Thunder. Scary. Go Away."_

Elliot laughs and holds Athena and few seconds later, he tickles her feet. She squirms and let's out a loud whine. She pokes her head out again.

"Hello Athena... nice to see you again."

Athena cries again and bites Elliot's cheek softly. Elliot squirms in response.

"Ah! No! The table's have turned!"

They roll around and play. Elliot reaches his hands up his shirt and begins to tickle Athena. She screams and get's out of Elliot's shirt and runs out of the bed room. Elliot chases her. She runs to the living room and crawls behind the couch. Elliot follows her and reaches once he can no longer fit and grabs a hold of her. Athena let's out a scream and smacks his hand. Elliot quickly withdraws his hand. He peeks in and sees Athena laying on her stomach. She has her hands covering her butt.

"U-Uh... S-sorry Athena! I didn't mean to squeeze your butt!"

Athena crawls out the other side and keeps running. She runs onto the balcony. Elliot follows her and she's backed up into a corner.

"No where to run now... hehe..." Elliot charges her and picks her up. She squirms and Elliot kisses her face. She whines and squirms, pressing at his face.

"Oh, why don't you want any kisses...?"

Athena giggles and gives Elliot a quick kiss. Elliot just holds her for a few seconds. She wraps her legs onto Elliot's hips. They stay there for a few seconds before kissing again. "I love the way your lips feel Athena."

"I love your way your lips feel, Athena."

Elliot quickly looks over and sees a Chatot sitting on the balcony. He cries and then speaks again.

"I love the way your lips feel, Athena." Elliot takes a step and the Chatot flies away.

"Whew... that thing scared the hell out of me... stupid Chatot."

Athena kisses Elliot on the cheek. The thunder seems to have let up, but the rain has not. They return to their bedroom and watch T.V. while cuddling. Athena plays with Elliot's hair. They eventually fall asleep and the night falls.

Athena wakes up in the middle of the night and got to the bathroom. She then steps onto a stepping stool and look in the mirror. She looks at her hair and then her smeared make-up. She decides to shower. When she turns on the water, she get in and washes herself. Her make up runs off and she washes her hair. Afterward, she thinks about Elliot and Celeste. She remember's catching Elliot looking at a magazine of women in bikini's before. She looks down at her chest and holds it, before making a sad face and whining. She was worried she wouldn't be able to compete with Celeste and other girl. She stood in the shower for a few minutes before meditating. This goes on for ten minutes before shutting of the shower and going to bed. She lays down next to Elliot, cuddling up to his chest.

The next morning, Elliot's wakes up at six-forty and takes a shower like always. He get's dressed and returns to his bedroom. Athena is just waking up and rubbing her eyes. Elliot closes the door and kisses her cheek before gathering up his things. He looks at Athena... something was different, but after being unable to figure it out, forgets about it. Athena reapplies her eye liner, much more elegantly this time. She get's some granola and waits for Elliot. When he is finally ready, they walk to the bus stop together.

"So how did you sleep Athena...?"

She is silent. It seems as if she is deep in thought. After a few seconds, she speaks to Elliot.

_"Celeste. More. Beautiful. Athena?"_

"What? Where did that come from...?"

Athena expresses her worry with expressions and hand gestures.

"You... are worried because you don't have a human body..?"

Athena nods and looks down. _"I. Remember. The. Magazine."_

"Magazine...? Oh, you mean... Athena... don't talk like that..."

_"Is. It. True?"_

"Athena... Just cause I like boobs doesn't mean... Your beautiful Athena... stop worrying about it..."

Elliot kisses Athena on the cheek when the coast is clear. He holds her hand as they walk to the bus stop. Elliot was still scared someone would find out, but was less worried than normal. Athena catches on to this and also feels more confident.

"You don't have to have a human body for me to love you Athena..." Elliot blushes a bit. "You're the most important person to me. So stop worrying. I love you... Athena..."

There is a awkward silence for a moment before Athena blushes brightly and smiles.

_"I love you too. Elliot."_

_**End of Chapter Four!**_

_**So how are things so far? Do you disagree with anything? Please send your opinions my way! I'd love to hear from you, and keep those reviews coming. The more I get, the easier it is to write. Thanks for reading! See you next time!**_


	6. Chapter Five: Rowan's Request

The rest of the school year flies by for Elliot and Athena, whose taboo romance continues on. There were a few close calls along the way. Elliot's mom caught them holding hands and almost caught them kissing, but Athena was able to play it off. Their affection for one another is beyond simple love, it's almost like a fairy tale. Athena's body also continues to change. In fact, to a point where David and Ellen contacted Professor Rowan. Athena's chest has formed a curve, almost like small breasts but without any definition between them. Rowan personally visits Athena in their home and examines her. He is completely at a loss for words. This is something never heard of. Sure, there was a recent discovery of a new form of evolution, but this was different. This didn't involve normal evolution through energy release. This was gradual, as if her body was adapting to something. The Professor requested he take Athena back to his lab in Sandgem for more study. Elliot and Athena were very reluctant, but eventually went along with it.

It was December and two weeks passed since Athena went with the Professor. Elliot missed her every second. He felt like he was missing a part of himself. Each day was extremely slow, Elliot only looking forward to seeing his beloved pokemon again. He even decided to go and get her a welcome home present. There was a shop that sold strange oddities, and David had given him a couple thousand pokeyen. (Currency) He decides to trek through the cold on a Saturday and visit the store. When he arrives, he finds a vast amount of strange odds and ends. He asks the old female clerk if there was anything a Gardevoir would like. She pointed out she has something called a Esper Jewel, or otherwise known as, a Psychic Gem from the Unova Region. Elliot looks at it in awe. It is a medium size. shining purple gem. It was very beautiful. He asked how much. Unfortunately, it was just out of his reach when it comes to price. She said she also had something known as a Mind Plate for sale, but Elliot's heart was set on the Esper Jewel. After some consideration, the female clerk decided to give it to him at a discount if he promised to visit with his Gardevoir after he gives her the gem. Elliot cheers and pays the clerk all the money he had.

He returns home and waits for Athena to get home, which unfortunately, doesn't happen for another week. Christmas was almost here, only three days away. Elliot was very distressed that he wouldn't get to spend Christmas with Athena. As fortune would have it, there is a ring of the door bell early that Sunday morning. Elliot hears it and rushes down the stairs in his boxers, not caring about the cold. When he opens the door, Professor Rowan is standing there in a dress coat and scarf. Athena is beside him, wearing a sweater ad scar also. Elliot is so excited, he hugs her right there. Rowan let's out a very small smile and asks if he may enter. Elliot replies with "Of Coarse." He rushes upstairs and gets dressed. David and Ellen are already awake and sitting at the kitchen table. Elliot join them and so does Rowan after requesting to sit. Athena sits next to Elliot, still wearing her sweater.

"Well, it's good to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Thortan." Ellen and David were about to say something but hold their breathes. "So I me and my research team have done extensive research on Ms. Athena here. This form of body adaption is unheard of. She is slowly adapting to being around humans, this is why she her body and hair are growing in ways that a normal Kirlia should not."

Ellen and David look somewhat confused, but ultimately knew something was strange about Athena.

"A normal Kirlia should be two feet tall. Athena here, is five feet tall, two point five times taller than she should be. This abnormal chest shape is also unheard of. She is the most human a pokemon has ever been, and I don't know how far this adaptive evolution will go. The only thing we know for certain is it is caused by a normal trait taken to abnormal levels. The Gardevoir evolution line have three natural abilities. Telepathy, Synchronization, and Tracing. We believe her brain is wired differently than a normal Kirlia. Her psychic abilities are vastly more powerful than any normal psychic type known to date. Her, as a Kirlia, has more psychic power than a mature Alakazam. The majority of this massive psychic power is being used in this "Tracing" ability. Due to her large contact when many different humans on a normal basis, her extremely attuned "Trace" power is causing her body to adapt and rearrange her body to a more human shape."

Everyone is speechless except for Elliot. "So what does all this mean?"

"It means your Kirlia... ahem I mean, Athena, is most likely a one of a kind pokemon. Not only is she have the "Shining" gene, but she is probably the finest example of psychic abilities know to the Sinnoh region. I would love to run further tests, but Athena's powers seem to gradually weaken as she is away from her trainer. Next summer, I'd like you to come down to Sandgem with Athena and we can check what real potential she may house."

Rowan continues his speech and informs David and Elliot about Athena's powers. Athena slides her hand into Elliot's, which is under the table. Elliot smiles, he had missed Athena more than anything. It was as if a void in his heart had been filled. Athena also smiles. Rowan concludes his speech and begins small talk. Elliot and Athena ask to be excused and head to their room. Rowan continues his small talk while Athena and Elliot sit together on their bed. Elliot goes to reach his arm around Athena when she quickly kisses him, holding his face still. She holds him tightly, in a manner that suggests she's afraid to let go. After Athena releases her soft, thin white lips from Elliot's, she looks him in the eyes.

_"I missed... you Elliot..."_

Elliot smiles a great wide smile and hugs her tightly. I missed you too. They hold each other for a few moment, Elliot playing with her hair. Suddenly, Elliot hears an "Ahem". Elliot's heart sinks deep within. "Oh shit..." was the only phrase that rang through his mind. This was it. He was caught. Ellen and David wouldn't approve of their relationship. Elliot's face had quickly tuned pale before his head quickly darted toward the door. It was Professor Rowan.

"Elliot... I would like to speak with you two in private..."

He could barely stand. His hands were shaking so much. He thought for sure Rowan would tell his parents what he was doing. "Y-Yes Professor Rowan.?"

Rowan walked over to Elliot and knelled down nest to him. "Normally, this kind of relationship would be considered an abomination and taboo here in the Sinnoh region. It would be illegal almost anywhere else... But I need you to do me a favor..."

Elliot looked the Professor in the his eyes, which were filled with intelligence but seemed devoid of compassion. They were hard, and serious. "What c-can I do... for you...?"

Rowan took a shallow breathe before speaking. "I would like you and Athena to continue your relationship..."

Elliot's mind was lost. "Wait... did he just say Continue...?"

"It seems your bond with Athena is causing her to change on a missive scale. This could result in many scientific breakthroughs and I want to see what the extent of this evolution. So... without letting anyone else know... continue your relationship. Personally... a human and pokemon romantic relationship is absurd to me, but... there's something else here... Athena is no simple Kirlia... she is something more... so I will not inform your parent of your activities but youmust provide me with information about Athena's subsequent changes next we meet... does that sound like a fair deal..."

Elliot's face returned to color. His heart sprang back up and his mind was laid to rest over the matter. "Of coarse Professor... Thanks... you have no have no idea how much this means to me..."

"It is no problem, but you may want to conceal your actions a bit better. Anyway... I must get back to my lab, so I will contact you in a few weeks or so for an update."

"No problem Professor.' Elliot and Rowan shake hands and Rowan then leaves. Elliot sighs in relief and holds Athena's hand. "That was way to close... hehe."

Athena smiles and then breathe deeply. _"It's rather... warm... here..."_

"Oh, duh, take off your sweater than Athena..." She smiles and then removes it. As she pulls it off of her chest, Elliot notices her chest curve earlier had more definition, looking like small breasts. Elliot on reaction, touches one. Athena gasps and pushes his hand away. "S-Sorry! I don't know what came over myself."

Her breast was harder than a normal woman's and didn't have any other features besides shape. It was still rather small. Elliot was somewhat concerned. How is he gonna explain this to everyone...?"

_"Rowan bought... me this sweater... to hide my new features... from people. He said... people would judge and... be confused..."_

"Well he had the right idea. I think you should wear that when we go out and to school... at least for now."

Elliot and Athena spend he rest of the night cuddling and watching T.V. until they fall sleep. Elliot has the next few days off of school. On Christmas day, Elliot gives Athena her gift, the Esper Jewel. Athena stares at it intently. She loved how it looked. It was beautiful. As she holds it, it begins to let off a purple mist. It eventually sublimates completely, forming a light mist around Athena. She uncontrollably uses her psychic powers and the mist acts as a conductor. She then breathes in the mist. Her eyes glowing much brighter than they did before before fading. She then sits down.

David, somewhat shocked, comments. "Well... that was definitely a different Christmas experience." Elliot receives a Skateboard, a handheld game console, a few new outfits, and a luxury ball for Athena. Although she doesn't use it much, this is a much more comfortable pokeball for pokemon.

"Yeah... Fantina gave me that pokeball, and I figured Athena deserves it." Athena cheers softly.

Ellen reaches for more presents under the tree. "Athena's turn of presents... heheh."

Ellen hands her some presents. Four to be exact. She begins opening them. One is a knit hat and a sweater with a large collar, both are white. She is quite excited about this. So excited, she takes off her sweater she has on and puts on the new one. David and Ellen notice the physical change in Athena's chest, but neither say anything. She also puts on the hat. Both of which make her look adorable. The next gift is a tin full of cookies and granola. Two of Athena's favorite foods. Her third gift is a nice scarf, hand knit it seems. Her final gift is set of make up. Eyeliner, blush, mascara. Athena seems rather excited of this gift. David and Ellen thought it was strange that a pokemon likes to put on make up, but they both also think it's adorable.

Ellen and David exchange gifts and Elliot gives his parents a rather nice painting him and Athena made in art class. It seems liked they tried their hardest to make it nicely.

"Oh there's one more thing... Rowan left it for you Elliot..."

Ellen gets up and leaves the room only to return a few moments later. It was a box of medium size. Unwrapped. "He told me to give it to you on Christmas."

Elliot opens the box to find a next gen pokedex, one that was just released a month ago, and a electronic key card of some sort. Upon closer examination, Elliot sees it's a Trans-Sinnoh Train Pass, given to trainers that help Professor Rowan.

David seems excited over it. "Wow! Look at that... you can go anywhere you want with that... but I think it only lasts a year..." Ellen is also excited.

"Elliot! You are a official pokemon trainer now! You have the pokedex and a pokemon. That awesome! Your just like you parents now... hehehe."

Athena looks at Elliot. She seems like she's excited to venture out with Elliot.

"Well... this summer during break, you have to go visit Rowan, so you can go see some of the nearby towns then. Like Oreburgh." Ellen seems somewhat worried of her son venturing out alone, but she knows Athena will protect him.

"You want to go out and see the world Athena...?" Athena smiles and hugs Elliot. David and Ellen laugh. Christmas goes by smoothly, as does the rest of the school year. Elliot still only has one real friend, Celeste. But he's alright with that. Athena is all he need in his mind. On he last day of school, Elliot tells Celeste of his plans to go to Sandgem town during the summer. She cheers for him and says that she is coming too. She already has a pokedex and her family is rather well off, so she could buy a train pass for the trip. Eliot mulls it over but ultimately decides to go along with it. Celeste would accompany him on his venture.

They would set out in three days and were to get ready up until then. The train ride to Jubilife City would take six hours and then a two hour walk to Sandgem, which was a small town of only a couple hundred residents. This would be the beginning of Elliot's journey as a pokemon trainer and his first step in solving the mystery of Athena's evolution.

_**End Of Chapter Five!**_

_**I really hope this chapter was interesting to my readers! I will gladly take any suggestions the readers give me. So please! Send me reviews and suggestions! I really want to hear what you have to say! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter Six: Bright Lights, Neon Nights

Three days pass as Elliot and Athena prepare to venture across Sinnoh and visit Professor Rowan. Celeste and Lilim would be joining them on this adventure. They meet at the train station not far from Elliot's house. Elliot is wearing a pair of long, white cargo shorts and a plain black t-shirt. He is also wearing his usual canvas sneakers and a messenger bag. Athena is wearing one of Elliot shirts. It has a symbol from a punk rock that they both enjoy. The two of them walk up the large stairs in front of the train station to see their two companions for this adventure. Celeste was wearing a white long sleeve V-neck shirt and a medium length red skirt. Her hair was up in a long curly bun and she was wearing white and pink sneakers. Lilim looked the same as usual, except for one thing. Elliot couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Elliot!" Celeste runs over and hugs him. Athena softly scowls.

_"This girl again..." _Athena thinks to herself.

"H-hey Celeste... G-good to see you too." Elliot hugs back.

"So what are we waiting for...?"

"O-Oh... well let's go then." The four of them enter the train station and find the terminal for Jubilife city. The station is quite crowded. Elliot and Celeste are almost knocked over multiple times. When they find their train, they attempt to board it. A guard stops them as they enter.

"Stop... do you have your passes...?"

"Of coarse... Elliot reaches for his pass but Athena had been holding onto it. The guard checks the pass and returns it. Elliot turns and looks at Celeste, who is desperately rummaging through her purse.

"No... where is it!?" Celeste speaks with panic in her voice. The guard scowls and crosses his arms.

"Mam... if you cannot find your-"

Celeste interrupts. "I know I have it... I had it just two-" Celeste's eyes widen drastically and her expression becomes desperate. "Someone took it out of my purse when we walked through the crowd! I remember my purse was open when we entered! I am so stupid!" Celeste covers her face.

"Sorry mam, but if you don't have a pass you-" The man's words stop abruptly. "Thank you and sorry to bother you." He then exits the train. Elliot turns to Athena and Lilim. Athena's eyes are glowing.

_"Your... welcome... Celeste."_

Elliot looks somewhat shocked.

"A-Athena... did you just...?" Elliot is somewhat upset.

Celeste hugs Athena, pressing her head against her chest. Athena blushes somewhat.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Athena!" Celeste is beyond overjoyed. After a few seconds, Celeste's face turns somewhat pale and she blushes. She jumps back. Athena had grabbed her breast.

"A-Athena! Why did you do that!?" Celeste is very red.

Elliot is laughing hysterically. Lilim looks somewhat upset. A few moments later, Celeste acts like that didn't happen and tries to find a seat. Luckily, there was no one in the train yet, as the departure time was still thirty minutes away. When Liliam and Celeste turn their backs, Athena holds her own breasts. They were the same size (36 A) but Celeste's were softer and more defined. This made Athena rather jealous.

They all find a open booth and sit together. Time passes slowly but surely. When the time comes for departure, everyone is quite excited. They all watch out the window as the train leaves the terminal and travels through Hearthome. Athena lays her head on Elliot's shoulder and Celeste smiles at them. Although this would be suspicious under normal circumstances, Celeste doesn't think anything of it.

Celeste and Elliot exchange small talk back and forth, but mostly everyone just watches the scenery out the window. After two hours of traveling through urban and suburban areas, the enter a mountainous region. Soon, everyone gets rather bored. Elliot begins playing a portable game, Athena is sitting in front of Celeste and brushing her hair, and Lilim is simply meditating. Celeste is somewhat confused by Athena's hair being so human like, but doesn't think to much about it. Her hair was rather long now. It was shoulder length all around. Celeste arranges it into a bun like her's.

Another hour passes and the train is now traveling through Oreburgh, a medium sized, industrial city. There were many factories and a very large mine it at the center of the city. Oreburgh is built up the side of Mount Coronet, so much of the city is built up hill of the mine. Trucks and large pokemon filled the streets, all carrying goods produced in the Oreburgh factories. Although this city is rather dirty and somewhat underdeveloped in places, it is one of the most prosperous cities in all of Sinnoh.

The train takes only thirty minutes to clear Oreburgh and enter the Coronet tunnel. The tunnel takes ten minutes to clear and on the other side. After another hour of mountains, there are meadows and trees here and there and eventually, it is a full blown grassland. Unfortunately, there is little else for the next two hours until they enter a rural region. Houses here and there, but rather far apart. Celeste had fallen asleep, as did Lilim. Athena is holding Elliot's hand.

"How are you doing... Athena...?"

_"I am good Elliot... This is... a relaxing... journey... I am happy we... can travel like this..." _Athena smiles a large smile and snuggles up to Elliot. She has her head on his shoulder. She lets out a soft cry. Elliot kisses her head.

"I'm happy we can travel together too..."

_"What's going to... happen when we... visit Professor Rowan...?"_

"Nothing Athena... Rowan just wants to figure out why you are s=the way you are...?"

_"The way I am...?"_

"Yeah... Normal pokemon of your species aren't as advanced as you are... Your more human and just look..." Elliot points to Athena's chest. "You're much different than a normal Kirlia..."

_"Is that... bad?"_

"No... it's amazing! Athena... you're so unique... you're perfect... I love everything about you..."

Athena smiles wider and cuddles tighter.

_"You are prefect... Elliot... I love you..."_

"I love you too Athena..."

Athena places her soft, white lips against Elliot's. Holding him there for a few seconds. While they are kissing, Athena uses her psychic abilities to fully link Elliot and Athena's minds, creating a world inside their heads. In this world, Athena and Elliot are sitting on a beach, side by side. Athena is more human than before. She has a more human shape, and is wearing a bathing suit. Elliot is in a pair of swim trunks.

Elliot is very confused and somewhat flustered. "What's going on Athena!?"

Athena speaks in a human tone, without using her telepathy. _"It is alright... this isn't real... It is a link between our minds... but much more powerful... I cannot do this for long... it can be dangerous for your mind..."_

"O-Oh... alright... Well... wait! You can speak...! Your voice is so beautiful..."

Athena looks rather sad. _"Unfortunately... I cannot speak anywhere except for here... My body doesn't allow me to..."_

Elliot wraps his arm around Athena. "It's okay... you're still prefect..."

Athena cuddles up to Elliot and holds him. Her hands are on his chest. She kisses his chest. Elliot looks her in the eyes and kisses her forehead. Athena then pushes over Elliot and mounts him. She kisses him passionately. Elliot wraps his arms around her neck and plays with her hair. They continue to kiss and Athena begins to bite Elliot's neck, he in turn squirms and let's out a very soft moan.

Suddenly, Elliot and Athena are back on the train. The had been away in their minds for about an hour and a half. Celeste is awake now. Elliot and Athena were cuddling. This time, Celeste looks somewhat curious. She was reading a magazine.

"Finally awake, you two?"

Elliot yawns and Athena stretches. "Y-yeah... I feel well rested... What time is it?"

"It's..." Celeste looks at her watch. "About ten after five." Celeste looks concerned. "Y'know... I understand you guys are really close... but you shouldn't just cuddle like that in public. People might think you are and her are together. You know how the world sees that stuff..."

Celeste is genuinely worried about Elliot and Athena.

Elliot thinks to himself. "The world only fears what it doesn't understand... there is nothing wrong with pokemon and humans loving each other." Elliot crosses his arms and continues his inner mono log. "I wish I could change people minds about this stuff... if they saw me and Athena together..." Elliot sighs. "People wouldn't change their minds."

"Hey... you there...?"

"Huh...? Oh yeah... sorry..."

'Some jackass was glaring at you and Athena. I wanted to say something but..."

Elliot notices what she says. He continues to think to himself. "Maybe I'll tell Celeste about me and Ath-"

Athena causes Elliot to have a headache. She doesn't want her to know. _"That is... not a good... idea."_

Elliot then leans his head back.

"So anyway... We should be at Jubilife in less than an hour.

"Cool... I can't wait to see everything..."

Everyone just sits together and enjoys each others company. After thirty minutes, an announcement sounds over the intercom. It says they are five minutes from Jubilife Station. The group begins to gather their things and gets ready. When the train arrives at the station, the passengers steadily exit the train. Jubilife station was the size of Hearhome, but there were large monitors and billboards. It was much more modern.

"Look at this place Elliot! It's so epic!"

"Yeah! Look at all the screens!"

Athena is also interested in the scene. After a few seconds of basking in the sights, the group exits the station to a large, neon lit street with many people traveling back and forth. (Much like Tokyo) The streets were somewhat narrow but there weren't many cars. There were many neon signs and monitors on the buildings and so many lights that it was almost as clear as day.

"This is AMAZING!" screams Celeste.

"Elliot cheers. "Wow!"

Athena smiles and raises her hands up.

_"So beautiful!"_

Liliam just smiles and holds her hands together.

"What should we do first Elliot!?"

"I'm not sure! Maybe a arcade!"

"Alright! Let's find an arcade!" The four of them run down the street and read a few signs that lead to the main street. It is six blocks away. They run to main street and there are many lights and a massive LED screen on a large building. It says it's the Jubilife Broadcasting Channel.

"Celeste! Look at how massive that screen is!"

"Wow! That's the JBC! They broadcast a bunch of awesome show! Like that show about the model's pokemon battling!

"Oh, you mean "Beauty and Brawn"?"

"Yeah! That one! I love that show!"

The massive screen shows a blonde haired woman. She is in a somewhat sexy dress and make up. It's an advertisement for some energy drink. Athena looks at the woman. She is completely awestruck.

"Hehe, Elliot... I think Athena likes Elesa!"

"Huh?" Athena is blushing and staring at the screen.

"You like her, Athena?"

"She is awesome after all. She's a model and a gym leader in Unova."

Athena lets out a happy cry. _"This woman... is gorgeous. I want to be... that_ beautiful."

Elliot hugs Athena and whispers in her ear. "You are beyond beautiful. You are absolutely perfect."

Athena blushes and hugs Elliot back. She then climbs on his back.

"Alright! Let's get going!"_**  
**_

The group runs down a few streets, following some signs. After a few minutes, they stumble upon main street, which is filled to the brim with people. It is getting dark out, but there seems no signs of the crowds letting up. They walk down the street and pass some cafes, BBQ restaurants, hotels and nightclubs. After a few more blocks, they find a video arcade. When they enter, Celeste immediately runs over to a dancing game.

"Oh man! Look guys!" Celeste looks overjoyed. Elliot and Lilim however, do not. Athena is also quite excited and let's out a happy cry. Athena and Celeste begin playing. Elliot walks over to a game named Lavender Tower: The Curse". He sits inside and starts the game. He picks up the gun and feels someone sit beside him. He looks over and it is Lilim. Elliot smiles and they play the game together.

After an hour of playing their games, the group unites. Athena and Celeste are exhausted and panting. Elliot and Lilim are somewhat jumpy.

"S-So... w-w...what do you... you guys wanna do...?"

Elliot takes a deep breath and relaxes. "I don't know... I'm still a bit wound up from that "buried alive" thing in that game."

"Well... h-how about we visit that... manga cafe a few blocks... back. I'm sure they serve... food."

Athena and Celeste are still quite tired. Athena is rather red. Se climbs on Elliot back and they all decide to go to the cafe. They eat and read some manga. Athena smiles and cries at a girl dressed like a magical girl princess. After they eat, they try to find a hotel. Unfortunately, the only hotel they could find with available rooms is a love hotel.

They rent a room and enter it to find a rather romantic environment. There are two beds and they both have silk sheets. Celeste opens up a drawer in the night stand. She blushes brightly and closes it. Elliot and Athena see this and are curious.

"What just happened Celeste?"

"N-Nothing!"

"W-what...? That sure doesn't sound like nothing."

Athena opens the drawer and pulls a unopened condom. She doesn't know what it is. Elliot and Celeste both blush."

_"What is this strange object...?"_

"Um... Athena... that's for when people have... sex... y'know...? So they don't have a baby."

Athena blushes very brightly._"For... sex...?" _Athena drops it and hides her face. Shortly afterward, there is a large sigh.

"I forgot my jammies..." says Celeste with a upset tone.

"So what... sleep in your underwear..."

"No! You'd see me in my panties!"

As Celeste says that, Elliot is already getting undress and is in his boxers, getting ready for bed. Celeste blushes brightly. Athena takes off her shirt. Celeste notices her breasts.

"A-Athena...? W-What are those...?"

Athena looks nervous. Elliot sighs and explains what the whole purpose of this trip is.

"So... wait... Athena is evolving in a new way...? Like what...?"

"We don't know... but she has breasts now and is much taller and more human than there is any record of."

"Well... now that you mention it... I've never seen another Kirlia, but she is really human like..."

"Yeah... so... Athena is special... beyond just being Shining."

They chat for a few more minutes about Athena before everyone begins to go to bed. Elliot is laying down and Athena is laying beside him. In the other bed, Lilim is already laying down and Celeste is changing in the bathroom. The lights are out and Elliot seems asleep. Celeste sneaks out and tries to get to bed without making noise. Elliot sneaks a peek at her. She is somewhat thin, but still rather pretty. She is thin but has a nice physique. As he thinks this, Athena pinches his butt pretty hard.

Shortly afterward, everyone falls asleep, excited for tomorrow's upcoming events and the trip to Sandgem.

**_End Of Chapter Six!_**

**_I revisited this chapter because I felt as if the chapter prior to this edit was to different and low quality compared my normal writing. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause. _**


	8. Chapter Seven: Sandgem Or Bust!

The next _day,_ Elliot wakes up and it is nine in the morning. Celeste is in the shower and Athena is still curled up beside him. Her head is on his chest. Lilim is awake and brushing her hair. Elliot and Athena had a shared dream that night. Sometimes, their dreams intertwine and become lucid. During this time, Elliot and Athena walk down beaches, dine at rooftop restaurants, and spend days holding hands while walking through the park. It was an amazing experience, one they could share together and pursue their romance without any criticism.

Athena opens her eyes, which meet Elliot's. Her bright red, beautiful eyes are an amazing sight to awaken to. She yawns cutely and smiles. Elliot kisses her forehead. Lilim has her back turned so she doesn't notice. They lay there for a few minutes until Celeste get's dressed and exits the shower. She is wearing black tights and a large blue tunic with a belt around the waist. Her hair is still wet and she is brushing it. Athena gets up and enters the bathroom and closes the door.

"Hey Elliot, what time are we leaving for Sandgem... it's not to far south of Jubilife."

"Oh... um... I suppose soon. I have some granola bars that we can have for breakfast... that is if Athena didn't eat them all..."

A quiet, guilty cry is hear from the bathroom. Elliot and Celeste laugh and everyone get's ready. Athena is showering and Elliot is packing up his stuff. Athena exits the bathroom and puts on the blue sweater that Rowan had bought her. Elliot also showers. While he is doing so, he feels a small head ache and it doesn't seem to go away. After he gets out, he gets dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red v-neck. He also puts on a hoodie he had in his bag. As he exits the shower, he notices Athena is standing away from Celeste and Lilim. She is blushing deeply and looks nervous.

Elliot whispers to Athena. "What up with you..?"

Athena is strangely quiet.

"Are you okay...?"

_"I am fine, Elliot."_

"Why are you blushing so much?"

_"... I am okay..."_

Elliot thinks about this. He catches on quickly. Whispering he says ; "A-Athena...? W-were you... spying on me in the shower...?"

Athena is blushing brightly and nervous. _"I didn't do... it on purpose. I only wanted... to read you... mind... to talk to you... but I... saw everything... I am sorry."_

Elliot blushes brightly and looks somewhat nervous. "W-well... as long as it was on accident."

Athena smiles while blushing still and hugs Elliot. Celeste has finished brushing her hair and walks over to Elliot.

"So are we ready to go? We have a long walk ahead of us. Sandgem is just on the outskirts of the city."

"Yeah, I'm ready... but I really don't wanna walk..." Athena lets out a agreeing cry.

"Yeah, I'm not excited about it either, but we don't have much of a choice."

Elliot thinks for a second. "Hmm... Wait... maybe we can rent some scooters. I think I saw some kind of rental place just around the corner."

"Well... I guess we can give that a shot." Celeste looks somewhat uneasy. Athena also looks concerned. Elliot reassures her by patting her head. The group checks out of the hotel and rounds the block. Elliot was correct. There is a vehicle rental shop. Elliot and Celeste rent two scooters but had to leave the majority of their money as a security deposit. Fortunately, the scooters engine's were less than 50cc in strength. Elliot puts on his helmet and get's on his scooter. Athena rides on the back and tightly wraps her arms around Elliot's waist. Lilim does the same on Celeste's scooter. Everyone except Elliot is quite nervous about riding.

After they fire up the engines and start riding, Athena's nervousness is quickly replaced by excitement. As the wind rushes through her hair, a large smile spreads across her face and she lets out a happy cry.

_"This is amazing...! I love this... Elliot!"_

Elliot smiles also. "I knew you would! Hehehe!" He turns around and sees Celeste still nervous and driving somewhat awkwardly. Athena wraps her arms around Elliot tighter, now hugging his back. This is also pressing her breasts against Elliot, leaving him somewhat apprehensive. He shakes his head and focuses on driving. "Are you doing okay back there?"

Celeste swerves and nearly wipes out. "This was a terrible idea! Why'd I let you talk me into this again?"

Elliot laughs.

"We'll be there in no time, so just relax and enjoy the ride!"

The group arrives at Sandgem after twenty minutes and a quick stop at a convenience store. Sandgem is a small suburban area that is on the outskirts of the city. It can barely considered a town. It is more like a suburban neighborhood of Jubilife. One thing Sandgem has that Jubilife doesn't, is a waterfront. The Sandgem waterfront contains a small port for private boats and a few beautiful beaches. It could almost be considered a resort town if it wasn't for it's locale next to Jubilife and it's lack of attractions.

The first thing the group sees is a building much larger than any of the others. This building was Professor Rowan's Research Laboratory. Celeste continues to ride toward it while Elliot stops at the city sign.

"Now entering Sandgem town... the beautiful jewel of Sinnoh. Doesn't seem beautiful to me.." Athena understands what Elliot means and nods in agreement. The two of them rocket after Celeste, pushing the scooter to it's limits. The group parks their scooters in front of the lab and remove their helmets. Celeste quickly brushes her hair and Elliot ruffles his hair to return it to it's normal, unkempt, rebellious look. Just as the group it about to ring the door bell, a young woman with long, blue hair answers the door. She is wearing a black, deep-v blouse with a somewhat short, scarlet colored skirt.

The young woman looks at the four of them. "Can I help you...?" She asks in a somewhat unsure voice.

Elliot responds while still fixing his hair. "I'm Elliot... Professor Rowan told me to come to see him along with my kirlia."

"Kirlia...? Oh yes, I remember her. I saw her when the Professor brought her her last December. I was told to only expect one person and their pokemon..."

"Oh, well... I brought along a friend to make sure I-"

Celeste interrupts him. "I'm Celeste and I make sure he stays out of trouble."

Elliot scowls and crosses his arms. "Yeah right, Celeste..."

The young woman giggles. "Well it shouldn't be much of a problem. Here, follow me..." She gestures for them to follow. She leads them through a reception area and leads them down a long, winding hallway. There are multiple rooms where people in lab coats are running various tests on various subjects. At the end of the hallway, there is an office labeled "Professor Rowan" on the door. The woman knocks on the door. After a quite noise resonates from the door, she enters, as does the group.

The office is large and houses many bookshelves and multiple computers. Professor Rowan is sitting behind his desk, reading data from a packet on a clipboard.

"Elliot and a friend have arrived." The young woman says as she smiles at the Professor.

"Thank you, Dawn. Would you kindly bring me your research notes regarding "Delta Evolution"?"

"Of coarse, Professor." Dawn quickly exits the office and closes the door behind her. Rowan gestures for everyone to be seated.

Elliot and Athena sit down on two chairs that are side by side in front of Rowan's desk. Celeste and Izanami sit on a small couch in the corner.

"Hello Elliot and Athena, and hello Elliot's companion."

Celeste smiles and is about to speak but Rowan interrupts without noticing. "How has Athena been Elliot? Still as elated as always I presume." Rowan stands up and walks to a filing cabinet. He opens a drawer and pulls out a large Manila folder filled with stacks of papers. "Let's not waste anytime, shall we?"

Elliot looks Athena look at each other. Rowan begins to speak again. "So how much has Athena developed since our last encounter? Anything to speak of?"

Elliot clears his throat. "Her psychic abilities are a bit stronger. Her physique is also somewhat more human than before."

Celeste looks somewhat confused. "Huh? What's going on? What's Delta Evolution?"

"You haven't informed her of Athena's situation?" Rowan asked with a serious look on his face.

Elliot trips over his words a bit. "Not really. I thought she would've picked up on it by now."

Rowan opens a folder and begins reading a page while talking. "Athena is undergoing a new, undocumented form of evolution. Elliot agreed to let us run a few tests on Athena to try and gather more data of this strange occurrence. Athena's body is much more human than any other pokemon we've ever studied. It also seems as if this evolution may continue until a uncertain point in Athena's lifetime. It's possible that she may evolved until she is fully human although this is very unlikely."

Celeste crosses her arms and thinks deeply. I did think Athena being overly human was strange but I never thought it was a new form of evolution."

Athena tries to hold Elliot's hand but he looks at Celeste and pulls his hand out of hers. She becomes somewhat saddened by this. Rowan pays particular attention to this.

"Mega Evolution was discovered in the Kalos region just a few years ago and we may already stumble upon another form. This only shows how amazingly advanced pokemon are."

As Rowan finishes his sentence, Dawn enters the office once again and places four thick manila folders and multiple USB flash drives. "This is all of the data I've collected Professor." Dawn smiles and the Professor thanks her before she exits.

"That all the information you've collected in just one week of study on Athena?" Elliot asks, still somewhat thrown off by the amount of information.

"Yes. Well over five hundred pages of documentation on "Delta Evolution", although most of this is speculation we've hypothesized during the last few months." Rowan once again begins reading the pages in the folders before him. "I would like to review this information before we begin running more tests. There is a small inn just a few blocks from here. I've made arrangements for you and your company to sleep there without cost. First thing in the morning, please report to the Lab so we can commence the tests. Now if you'll excuse me..."

He gestures for them to leave, and they do so. Dawn is waiting just outside the office to guide them out. As they are walking, Dawn speaks to them. "I know he seems cold and somewhat rude, but he doesn't mean it. He just really takes his job professionally. Hes one of the most experienced professors in the world." Dawn guides the group to the entrance and bids them farewell.

The group decides to check in at the inn and drops their luggage off. While they do so, Celeste is strangely quiet. After they are all setup, the group decides what to do next.

"Why don't we visit the beach. It's still pretty early, so we have all day ahead of us. Plus, I just got a new swimsuit and I want to try it out."

Elliot thinks about Celeste in a swimsuit for a few moments before he feels a small head ache. He looks over at Athena who has a jealous look on her face. Celeste notices this and smiles.

"Aww, do you wanna try a swimsuit on too? I have my old one with me also." Celeste begins rummaging through her bag for her swimsuits. after a few moments, she finds them and hands her the older one. Athena looks at it closely. It is rather large for her but it is adjustable. Athena enters the bathroom with the swimsuit and puts it on. She has to tie it as tight as it goes before it fits. It's a colorful striped two piece.

After a few minutes, Athena exits the bathroom wearing the bathing suit. It shows off Athena's new, more feminine physique. Celeste notices Athena's chest. Her breasts are almost human, although they are shaped differently. They do not seem to change shape when she bends over or moves.

"Oh my god! Athena has breasts!" This is the first time Celeste has seen Athena's chest this exposed.

"Yeah, it's from her... Delta Evolution or whatever."

Celeste looks somewhat jealous. " They're almost as big as mine! That so unfair." Elliot laughs at Celeste's statement.

The group prepares to go to the beach. Athena is somewhat proud of her new found physique.

_**End Of Chapter Seven!**_

**_I'm_**_** sorry I haven't updated in some time. My laptops keyboard is damaged and I have to use a iPod Touch to type and it takes quite a while. I will try to update as often as possible, but until I get a new keyboard, the updates will be slowed. Sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you like this chapter, and take care everyone. Please leave me some reviews!**_


	9. Chapter Eight: Beach Brigade Drama!

Elliot and his companions finish preparations and heads for the beach. All are adorned in their swimsuits and ready to spend the day in the sun. They ride to the beach, the bright sun shining in their favor. Athena, wearing her bathing suit and one of Elliot's t-shirt, is loving the ride. Her medium length blue hair blowing in the wind gracefully. Elliot can barely focus on the road due to Athena's astounding beauty.

Celeste quickly speeds up and pulls beside Elliot. She smiles at Elliot and zooms ahead of them. Celeste is quite beautiful, more beautiful than usual it seems. Elliot watches her as she rides away. When Athena sees this, she squeezes Elliot tighter, her soft, slim body pressing against his. He feels this and smiles a wide smile.

"I love you, Athena. You're absolutely amazing."

Athena blushes deeply and puts her hands in his chest, holding a hand over his heart. _"I love you too... you are also... amazing..."_ Athena kisses Elliot on the cheek as they are riding through an intersection.

Athena continues to tightly grip Elliot, even when they stop at red lights. Celeste is quite far ahead, but a few pedestrians notice Athena gripping onto Elliot. Her hands are somewhat small, but still quite comforting. When Elliot turns his head to look at his beautiful, psychic companion at a stop sign, he always notices a wafting, pleasant fragrance of fresh cherries and sweet vanilla. It seems Athena had some sort of perfume while she was changing.

"Athena... you smell so nice..."

_"Thank you... Elliot... I was hoping... you would notice."_ Athena blushes deeply and cries happily.

After fifteen minutes of riding, Elliot and Athena arrive at the beach. Celeste had been there for a few minutes already. She was wearing a sun hat and large sunglasses. Lilim was also there, but doesn't seem vey excited about it. Athena jumps off the back of the scooter and stretches, bathing in the warm sunlight.

"Took you guys long enough." Celeste says with a playfully annoyed tone as her long blond hair shines in the sun.

"We were enjoying the ride." Elliot says as he smiles and scratches his head.

"Well, let's get on the sand already." Celeste laughs cutely.

The group walks onto the sand and heads toward the shore. There are a large amount of people at the beach for such a small town. There are also many Pokemon at the beach. A few beach goers stop and look at Athena, who is a pokemon wearing a two piece swimsuit. Strangely enough, when a cold hearted beach goer gives Athena a dirty look, Lilim steps in front of her and shoots a menacing glare at the man, who quickly walks away. Athena smiles and hugs Lilim.

The group begins playing in the sand and having fun. Chatting about their journey so far and just overall having and good time. Shortly after the group finishes playing in the sand, everyone runs for the water. Celeste readily runs into the water, as does Elliot. Strangely enough, Lilim seems uncomfortable with the ocean. Athena, being the kind hearted soul she is, holds Lilim's hand as they both slowly enter the water. Elliot and Celeste watch with smiles on their faces.

"You're so lucky to have such a sweetheart for a pokemon."

"Defintely. I mean, I am quite lucky to have her by my side."

Lilim and Athena entered the water and are splashing about. Lilim is still a bit nervous. Athena is smiling and crying happily.

They continue to play and Lilim slowly opens up to Athena. The entire group has a blast. Athena, at one point swims under water and wraps her arms around Elliot's waist. She also accidentally grazing a more private area, causing Elliot to jump and swim backwards. Athena emerges from the water, blushing. Elliot is also blushing and looks at Athena. They stare at each other before both getting splashed by Lilim and Celeste.

"What's up with you too!? Let's have fun!"

Elliot and Athena look at each other, blushing, and then return to having fun with their friends.

Sometime afterward, the group returns to shore and sits on the warm sand, the beautiful sunlight shining of their skin. As they sit and chat, Celeste pulls some snacks out of her purse she hid by the scooters. They sit and chat while eating.

"Y'know Celeste, you seemed kind of afraid of the scooters a few hours ago, but on our way here, you were quite the speed demon. It seemed uncharacteristically courageous."

"Yeah, it kind of was... but I had Lilim give me a helping hand and help me overcome my nervousness. That's one of the perks of being friends with a psychic pokemon I suppose."

"Yeah... being able to communicate with your pokemon in a two way method is really convenient."

"Well... it's not so much two way... Lilim has expressed to me that some people are unable to communicate telepathically with pokemon. I... for some reason, cannot understand her when she talks to me... it just sounds like scrambled words. I've heard that you can get past this with meditation, but it seems that everyone is different, and some people are unable to receive or understand any form of psychic energy. I know that people that show psychic abilities can adapt and understand pokemon really quickly."

Elliot looks at Celeste with a surprised look. "Damn... for being such a ditz, your actually rather well informed..."

Celeste quickly and swiftly punches Elliot in the knee. He grabs his knee in reaction.

"What the hell...!? Ow! That actually hurt!" Elliot says in a happy and pain stricken voice.

The group laughs and everyone is having a fun time. After a little while, a man and his pokemon walk by. The man's pokemon is a Gallade and seems to show interest in Athena. The gallade walks over to her and lets out a cry that is meant to captivate Athena.

"Well would you look at that... Jay found a female he likes..." The man says as he laughs and smirks. The man was in his mid twenties and had long red hair. He was wearing just swim trunks and was rather buff.

Jay, the gallade, approached Athena and got her attention by crying. Athena turned around to see the gallade and knew instantly what he wanted. Athena, blushed and cried disapprovingly.

"So what do you think, Jay? She's pretty large for a kirlia... and what's with that hair? She's definitely an oddball." The man said as he approached the group. "Lok at that Jay, she's even wearing a bikini. Your lucky day, huh?"

Jay, the gallade, cried in a masculine manner. For a pokemon, he is acting quite pushy, exerting a overbearing presence on Athena.

"Can we help you?" asked Celeste in a snarky tone.

The man spoke back in a equally snarky tone. "Yeah, Jay here, is in heat, and wants to mate with your Kirlia here... and he really likes her scent."

Elliot looks rather upset. "What? No! Absolutely not."

The man notices how defensive Elliot is. "Chill man, its not like I'm asking for him to mate with your girlfriend here." The man says as he gestures to Celeste. "Just let my boy here wet his whistle. They're just pokemon, who cares if they bump and grind a little."

Elliot rises to his feet. He stands in a aggressive manner. "I do, and your gallade won't lay a finger on Athena." Celeste notices Eliot courage and stands up also.

"Just buzz off you creep. Go find somewhere else to push your pokemon onto others."

"Creep? Now hold on little girl. I'm just looking to get my boy some action so he can focus on battling. It's no big deal, so just let them do the deed."

Jay continues to approach Athena, and grabs her arm. She lets out a scared cry. Lilim sees this and steps between Jay and Athena, she then hits the gallade with a small psychic force, knocking him backwards.

"Take your pervert gallade and leave us alone, you jackass." Elliot says with an enraged expression.

The man looks rather angry now. "Both of you brats need to learn some manners before somebody beats them into you. I'm not asking anything unreasonable. Who cares anyway, they're just pokemon. They're not people."

"Athena is more than human to me, so leave us the hell alone!" Elliot shoots a glare filled with fiery passion.

Jay stares down Lilim and the man stares down Elliot and Celeste for a few moments before gesturing for Jay to back off. The man glares at the group before leaving their sight.

Celeste sighs in relief. Elliot breathes deeply.

"Well that guy was a serious creeper..."

"Yeah he was... thanks for standing up to him with me..."

"Of course Elliot... what are friends for...?" Celeste says with a exuberant smile.

Everyone sits back down and the group is mostly alone as the number of people at the beach seems to have dwindled. Where the group is, there are no people within sight due to some foliage blocking sight. Since the sun is starting to set, the group gathers some beach wood and makes a small fire. They gather around it, the sun a very bright orange on the horizon.

Elliot and Athena are sitting across from Celeste and Lilim. Athena is gripping tightly onto Elliot's arm. The two share an intimate conversation telepathically.

_"Elliot, I must... confess something..."_

"What is it, Athena?" Asks Elliot in a charming tone.

_"Earlier this morning... when you caught... me spying on... you in the shower... it... wasn't an accident. "_

"Huh? Wait... you..."

_"I am sorry... I was curious... I wanted... to know... what you... fully look like..."_

Elliot blushes extremely brightly. "W-what... I look like?"

Elliot and Athena look at each other, both blushing brightly. _"Are you upset... Elliot?"_

"No... I'm flattered... just kind of embarrassing..."

_"I am sorry... I just..."_ There are a few moments of silence between the two. _"I just thought... I should tell you... it caused a... strange sensation... and when you... stood up to... that man with... the gallade... I felt this... same strange feeling..."_

"W-wait... w-what...? You mean..." Elliot stops speaking and holds Athena's hand. Celeste is playing with Lilim and doesn't notice. Athena leans against Elliot and buries her head in his chest, although the seawater is masking it for the most part, Athena enjoys Elliot's natural scent. Elliot wraps his arm around her head and holds her. For an unknown reason, this excited her much more than usual. She began to feel warm and blush much more. After a few seconds of being held by Elliot, she releases a strange cry, Elliot and Celeste both look at her.

Just as Elliot was about to say something to Athena, she openly and passionately kisses him. Their lips interlocking and Elliot left completely off guard. After a couple seconds, Elliot pulls her from his lips and turns to Celeste, who's large blue eyes were visible due to her sunglasses sitting at the edge of her nose. Her mouth was agape with pure, bewildered shock at what she had just witnessed. There was a deathly silence between the group as Elliot's and Celeste's gazes met.

_**End Of Chapter Eight!**_

_**How did you like it? I know it's kind of short compared to usual, but I wanted to advance the plot a little. Please leave me some feedback! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Update: Sorry once again... I just felt like I should've added more detail so that is what I did. Sorry for the inconvenience!  
**_


	10. Chapter Nine: Aftermath Of The Secret!

_**Previous Chapter Updated!**_

Celeste is staring at Elliot in pure shock, unable to speak at all. Athena realizes what she had just done and panics letting out multiple cries of distress. She turns very red and her expression becomes one of pure distress. Elliot is also unable to speak. Lilim just watches intently, as if she was unsurprised.

A few heavy, mind numbing moments of silence hang in the air between the group like thick fog. Elliot slowly places his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes to try and calm his mind. Celeste slowly begins to speak, as if for the first time.

"E-E Elliot...? Did you and Athena..." She still struggles to speak, the words fighting to stay unspoken.

Athena clings onto Elliot's arm. She is fighting to hold tears back. Elliot's expression becomes serious and less panicked.

"Well... I guess you know now..."

Celeste still struggles to speak. "H-how... you two... you two are..."together"? A human and a pokemon?"

"Yeah... me and Athena... are together..." There are a few more moments of silence between them.

"I definitely had suspicions, but... I wasn't really sure... but..."

Celeste and Elliot stare at each other for a few more moments.

"Yeah... it's been like this for a while now... It just sort of happened..."

"I see... I... well... I don't know what to say... I never would have figured you'd be the type of guy just from your personality."

Athena is clinging to Elliot now, hiding her face from Celeste. Elliot holds her against his chest.

"I guess I can understand where you're coming from... Athena is more human than most pokemon... so it not as weird as it could be... at least she's not a bidoof or something like that..."

Elliot and Celeste begin laughing shortly after Celeste's comment. Shortly afterward, the air resumes it's heavy state as it was before. The silence returns, and the group is once again unable to speak. Shortly afterward, the sun fully sets and everyone decides to return to the inn. Celeste and Lilim return ahead of Elliot and Athena, who decide to take their time.

Athena clings extremely tightly to Elliot's back, as if afraid he would disappear. She let's out quite cries of remorse, as if apologizing for what she had done. Elliot, in return reassures her by putting one hand on her thigh when they stop at red lights. They take a more scenic route, one that loops across the shore line.

Athena rests her hands on his thighs, causing Elliot to become nervous and blush quite a bit. The ride relaxes both of them. They eventuality return to their room and find Celeste sitting on her bed, in an uneasy fashion. Elliot sits down on his bed. The room is filled with the heavy fog of awkwardness.

"I've kissed Lilim before... more than once..."

Elliot turns to look at Celeste, his expression, one of confusion. "Wait... what?"

Celeste hesitates. "Lilim was my first kiss. I was curious about what it was like to kiss somebody..." Elliot turns to Lilim and sees her indifferent expression. She lets out soft cry as if saying "So what?".

Celeste sighs. "I did enjoy it... I just... as time passed... our relationship began to deepen, and it was kind of nice... but as I got older... I was worried of being called strange and being shunned... I haven't kissed Lilim since..."

"Elliot breathes softly. "I never would have guessed... "

"Yeah, your the only person that knows... so I understand where you are coming from..."

Elliot smiles. "You trust me with that?" His face is much brighter now. "I really appreciate you trusting me..."

Celeste smiles also. "I won't tell anybody... don't worry about it..."

The tense air has lifted, and Elliot and Celeste continue to talk. Elliot explains exactly why they came to see Rowan and how Elliot and Athena's relationship is causing her Delta Evolution.

Celeste seems legitimately interested in Elliot and Athena's relationship. Asking about every little detail. Lilim and Athena are sitting together, no doubt speaking telepathically. An hour passes and everything is back to normal. Athena and Elliot talk about what had happened earlier and Elliot reassures Athena that everything is alright.

Elliot orders some pizza and the group watches t.v. together. Athena sits on Elliot's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Everything seems back in order and even better than before. The night goes by quickly and before they know it, it is midnight and everyone goes to sleep.

Elliot and Athena have a shared dream about her being human. That night, everyone has very restful sleep, more restful than usual. The next morning, Elliot wakes up first. Athena is cuddling is to him, resting his head on her shoulder. He softly moves her head onto the pillow and gets out of bed. He looks over and sees Celeste is cuddling up to Lilim. Celeste looked like she was sleeping much more peacefully than usual. The now smiling gothorita seemed to enjoy the new sleeping arrangement as well. Elliot's mind wanders about this for a moment before shaking the thoughts from his mind. He enters the bathroom and undresses. After looking at himself in the mirror, he enters the shower. Shortly afterward, Elliot is washing his face, he hears a click and the sliding of the shower door. When he turns around, Athena is standing behind him, her face bright red and her body devoid of clothing.

"A-Athena!" Elliot says in a panicked voice. She is somewhat non responsive.

_"Elliot... I want to become... closer to you..."_

"H-how? W-what?"

_"When people shower... together, they become... closer... Boyfriends and Girlfriends... do this together... right...?"_ Elliot is rather panicked still.

_**(Mild Sexual Content **__**Warning**_!)

Athena approaches Elliot and hugs him, they uncovered bodies contacting each other. Elliot wraps his arms around her reluctantly. Her warmth is almost overwhelming. Athena blushes brightly upon contact with Elliot. The two of them just hold each other. After a few moments, Athena takes a step back and look at Elliot. Her eyes quickly run over his body before turning her head and blushing once again.

_"Human's bodies... are... strange... but... I like it... Do you... like mine... Elliot?"_

Elliot blushes and struggles to speak. "Of-Of course..."

_"Do you want... to touch... me?"_ Athena looks extremely shy.

"I... uh... I..." Athena uses her psychic abilities to lift his hands and place his hands on her chest. Elliot can barely hold him self up. Athena winces and smiles.

"W-wow... A-Athena..." Elliot begins to softly massage her chest. Athena's breasts are soft but still somewhat lean. Elliot is enjoying this regardless of his nervousness. When Elliot starts to squeeze her breasts a bit more, she lets out soft cries of what sounds like distress.

"Are you okay, Athena?"

_"Yes Elliot... I am fine..." _Athena lets out a soft moan as he rubs her small, but succulent feminine fruit.

Elliot, although rather reluctant, is enjoying this act immensely. It was kind of shocking that Athena would want him to touch her in this manner. Her breasts were quite supple and pleasing to play with. This was unlike anything Elliot had ever experienced, his senses were being somewhat overloaded. Athena's soft cries of exploratory pleasure combined with what Elliot held in his hands was more than enough for Elliot's manhood to rise to the occasion.

Although this was no surprise, this left Elliot unnerved. Athena sensed this and uses a gentle psychic wave to focus and ease Elliot's mind and her own. (Calm Mind) Athena spins around softly and presses herself against Elliot and rests her head upon his chest. Elliot continues to softly grasp and massage Athena's supple breasts.

Both parties were enjoying the act intensely. Athena felt a almost tingling sensation in her mind from the somewhat perverted activity the two were apart of. This tingling was slowly spreading throughout her body. Unfamiliar to this sensation, Athena quickly quelled the rapidly overpowering feeling.

_**(End of Sexual Content)**_

After a few more minutes of them playing around, Athena kisses Elliot passionately and they continue to do so. Elliot larger, human lips are so soft when pressed against Athena's, how she loves it so. Athena begins to meld their minds together as to create a more sincere but not physical exchange between the two. Their kinds spin together in a whirlpool of mental ecstasy as they experience worlds within their minds, all within a matter of moments.

Unfortunately, after a few minutes, Elliot begins to suffer a massive headache due to overexertion of his metal capabilities. His mind has been exposed to far too much psychic energy far too quickly. Elliot is cast from his mental nirvana and returns to the physical realm. He can barely stand due to his mental fatigue. Athena returns to reality and helps Elliot stand with her psychic abilities, making sure not to expose his mind to any of her energy. Regrettably, Athena cannot communicate with Elliot during this time. She finishes washing Elliot and helps him get dressed only for the two to return to bed. It was only eight a.m. so there was still time to rest.

During the coarse of the next week, Athena would be subject to many tests. Genetic, psychic, and physical evaluations for example. Rowan was going to gather as much information about Delta Evolution as he possibly could while he had the chance.

_**End Of Chapter Nine!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this! The story is finally gonna start picking up now! Thank you for all the support I received last chapter! I really appreciated it! Please do leave me reviews like that again!**_


	11. Chapter Ten: Impossible Lovers

The next seven days pass by rather slowly. During the day, Athena is put through test after test to evaluate her psychic and mental capabilities. At the end of the day, Athena was usually mental spent and drained of most of her psychic energy. In fact, her psychic energy has been eo low lately that she has be unable to telepathically communicate with Elliot. This has caused Elliot to become worried that his loving companion was being pushed to hard during Rowan's tests.

After speaking to Rowan, Elliot convinced the professor to slow down how many tests he was running. In return, Elliot and Athena had to spend anotber week or two in Sandgem. After a few days of lightened testing, Athena was once again able to communicate with her beloved trainer and romantic interest. Celeste was happy to spend more time away from her hometown, she seemed to have taken a liking to traveling. Elliot's parent's weren't too thrilled about him spending another few weeks away, but Professor Rowan was able to reassure them to trust their son.

After ten days, Rowan was able to gather only a small portion of data from Athena about her strange evolution. He was able, however, to determine that this change was activated by Athena's sharing a deep bond with her trainer and now, lover. It seems that Athena was born with cerebral capabilities far beyond that of the average pokemon. The most notable abnormality is the frontal lobe. Normally, the frontal lobe is quite small for most pokemon, even most psychic types. In humans, the frontal lobe would encompass reasoning, planning, speech, emotions, and problem solving. Usually, this part of pokemon's brain is rather under developed and lies mostly dormant in the majority of pokemon. However, Athena's frontal lobe is on par with a human's, showing her capacities for the aforementioned mental attributes are far beyond anything recorded in pokemon. In other words, Athena's fully capable of any emotion or thought a human can experience. Unfortunately, her vocal cords are not advanced enough to grant human speech.

Eventually, after twenty days into their tests, the professor had hit a wall. He had gathered as much data as he could and still had no answer to Athena's evolution. For an unknown reason, Athena's trace ability was hundreds of times stronger than normal. At first, Rowan figured it was due to her advanced psychic capabilities. Unfortunately, upon examining Lilim in comparison, Athena's psychic capabilities were found to be barely above average as is. Eventually, after thirty-three days into the experiment, Professor Rowan ran scans in Elliot and Athena while they were in close proximity to each other. With this, he found that Athena's psychic abilities were magnified nearly three hundred percent. At the end of the experiment, which took forty-seven days, it was determined that Elliot himself, was housing unused psychic capabilities. His psychic abilities were found to be completely inaccessible to him, but were always passively emitting a wave length of energy that was equivalent to the "synchronize" ability of pokemon.

In other words, Elliot was passively synchronizing Athena's brain and genes while Athena was actively tracing Elliot's brain waves and genetic structure. The thing that makes this so strange is that if it wasn't for Athena's over developed frontal lobe, and her mutant "shining" gene, her body would have ignored the synchronizing coming from Elliot and not have begun tracing Elliot genetic structure. This was literally a one in a trillion chance as all factors involved are never recorded before cases. Rowan was completely beside himself at his discovery.

The night after the group had been informed of the discovery, Elliot and Athena had been resting in bed and holding each other. Athena was laying her head on Elliot's shoulder and looking at his face. Elliot was still shocked at what Rowan had sai.

"One in a trillion chance..."

Athena laid one hand on Elliot's face. _"I am just... as surprised as... you were..."_ Athena's mental voice was very loving this time, more than usual.

"That's so insane... that means thee will likely never be a pokemon like you ever again... You're the most amazing and advanced pokemon that will ever exist. "

Athena blushes deeply. _"I am not... that amazing, Elliot."_

Elliot sits up. "Oh, yes you are!" He holds her hands. "You are my impossible pokemon... not a single pokemon is as mind numbingly rare as you are... you are one in a trillion..." Elliot hugs Athena tightly. "... and you are my one and only..."

Athena, upon hearing these words, begins to tear up and holds Elliot tightly, as tight as she can. Tears steadily roll down her eyes as she lets out sad cries.

"Athena... w-what's wrong?!"

_"N-nothing... I am just... so happy... that I am your... one and only... without you... I don't know what I would do... or... what I'd be..."_ Athena passionately kisses Elliot while mentally speaking the words: _"I will never leave your side... you mean the world to me... I love you Elliot Thorton..."_

The two odd defying lovers share an extremely sentimental moment as they hold each other.

After a few minutes of holding Elliot in her arms, Athena begins to kiss Elliot's neck. Elliot's skin on his neck begins to become warmer and softer. His lover begins to become more enticed with her trainer's neck and starts to nibble. Elliot breathes deeply. This was a particularly sensitive area of his anatomy, and she knew it. She slowly begins to nibble harder and harder until her soft nibbles become harder, more passionate bites.

_**Mild Sexual Content Warning!**_

Elliot feels her teeth softly bite his neck and his whole body shudders with enticement. This feeling was nearly as intense as their last romantic encounter in the shower. Elliot, on instinct, slides his hands down to her bottom. She lets out a soft cry of surprise, and then a quieter cry of enjoyment.

Athena continues to bite at Elliot's neck, forcing quiet, almost silent sounds of pleasure to escape Elliot mouth. Soon, the strange tingle she experienced yesterday was returning in full force, now spreading down to her waist and causing her legs to become weak.

Athena whispers mentally to Elliot in a voluptuous voice. _"Elliot... I want to... be closer to you..."_

Elliot blushes very deeply at Athena's vocalised desire. He is barely able to speak back. "H-how do you mean...?"

Athena bites much harder into Elliot's neck, sending a wave of pleasure resonating throughout his body.

_"I want... you... to be... a part of me..."_

Elliot turns completely red at his lover's request. "A-a-are you... s-sure...?"

Athena looks Elliot in the eyes and nods slowly. She softly holds his hand and guides it down to her inner thigh. The sensation was one of comforting warmth. Elliot was starting to really unnerve. Athena, once again calmed Elliot down with relaxing psychic waves. After a few moments of rubbing her thigh, Athena guides Elliot down to her more private area. It was very, very warm in between Athena's, small, thin legs.

_"Be gentle... This is my first time... doing anything like this..."_ Athena dispels the psychic barrier and illusion that hides her more sensitive and private area. Athena nods and gives Elliot permission to touch her intimately.

Elliot slides his fingers in between her thighs, and feels the outside of her female entrance. Elliot, very softly, traces his fingers around the edges, lightly brushing the lips. Athena winces and smiles, her face a extremely bright red. After a few seconds of Elliot's soft caress, she nods for more.

Elliot begins to rubs the outside of her more vigorously, but still gentle enough to not cause any alarm. His index finger lightly graces the outermost layer of her inhuman passage. She winces once more but this time, cries softly.

Elliot, in return, kisses Athena on the lips softly while very gently inserting his index finger inside of his lover. She lets out a moaning cry and grabs at Elliot's hand, holding him inside her. After a few seconds, Elliot begins to explore her more deeply. This time, she moans slightly louder, but still mostly quiet.

Athena's inner workings are somewhat wet, quite warm and rather tight around Elliot's finger. This was an entirely new feeling for him. He had only dreamed of this kind of sensation. As he continued caressing Athena's virgin passage, Elliot begins to feel a desire within him. His mind was somewhat clouded and he wanted more from his pokemon lover.

After fully inserting his index finger inside his beloved pokemon, he begins to recede his depth and pull mostly out. He then begins to softly plunge his finger inside her once again. He starts to pick up speed but still keeps his gentle demeanor. Athena begins to moan much louder now. She was enjoying this act of bonding with Elliot. Not only was this a pleasure she had never even began to imagine, she also felt much closer to Elliot. She wanted be as close as possible to her lover as she could. She wanted to give him everything, and she wanted his everything in return. As Elliot continued to softly finger Athena, she began to really think about how she never wanted to let Elliot go. She gripped very tightly to Elliot's arms, softly moaning in his ear.

The wave of pleasure was spreading throughout Athena's small, pokemon body. She began clawing into Elliot's arm as he slowly picked up the pace he was gracing her insides with his gentle touch. Soon afterward, Athena bit into Elliot's neck out of pleasure trying to desperately control a sensation she had never knew exsisted. It was like fighting an unwinnable battle, the more she pushed to control herself, the less of a grip she actually had on her body and mind.

Ten minutes pass by as Elliot continues to explore Athena's body with his fingers. At this time, Athena's pleasure slowly shift to mild pain. Although somewhat disappointed by the sensation fading, Athena once again regained full control of her body. Elliot withdraws his finger from inside her and kisses her lovingly

_**End Of Sexual Content!**_

"How did it feel?" Asked Elliot in a cheery tone.

_"Amazing... I have never felt... anything quite like... that before."_

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Elliot once again hugs Athena tightly in his arms. After Athena makes herself decent once again, the two of them take a nap. Shortly after the fall asleep, Celeste returns to the room after shopping with Lilim. Unfortunately, the group would have to return to Hearthome tomorrow morning. The train was to depart at seven a.m. tomorrow.

Celeste smiles at the sleeping couple and takes a nap herself. Lilim, without showing much emotion, cuddles with her trainer.

The rest of the night glides by and the next morning arrives before you know it. Since the scooters had been returned weeks ago, Rowan personally drives them to the train station in Jubilife. When they arrive, Rowan thanks the four of them and promises to keep them informed of any other discoveries regarding Delta Evolution.

The group boards the train, beginning their journey home.

_**End Of Chapter Ten!**_

_**What did you think!? I really hope you guys liked it. I put a lot of effort into this one! Please tell me what you thought of the sexual scene, I need feedback in case I didn't execute it well. Remember! Leave those reviews! They help me advance the story and better myself as a writer!**_


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Hero And The Trainer

_**I decided to remove this part from the last chapter and expand upon it. I hope you enjoy it! I know there is a lot of action, but please just give it a chance! Thanks!**_

Elliot and his companions board the train and were seated at a booth on the left side of the train, giving them the same view as the first ride. The group quickly gets settled in for the long train ride and begin conversing.

"That was such a blast! Sandgem is such a beautiful town, especially the beaches." Celeste says as she looks at some photos she took with her x-transceiver.

Elliot is lost in thought about the night before. Athena senses this and blushes slightly. "Yeah, it was definitely a fun way to spend a half a summer." Elliot's smiles begins to slowly fade as he realizes what he said.

Summer was already half over, school would be starting in about a month. This left Elliot and Celeste with a bad taste in their mouths.

"Well, we still have a month before we go back, so let's make the most of it."

Elliot nodded and smiles in response. "Yeah, I definitely want to keep traveling for the rest of summer... though funding for our adventure may be a bit of a problem."

Celeste and Elliot both sigh. "We'll figure something out..." Celeste says in a reassuring tone.

The group relaxes as time begins to slowly creep by. Lilim and Athena are playing telekinetic catch with a ball, although neither party looks to thrilled about it. Elliot is writing in a notebook and doing some light drawing. Celeste is reading a magazine she bought prior to their departure. After an hour of a rather boring train ride, a woman is heard screaming.

Elliot gets up to investigate, but before making it to the door of the booth, the loud sounds of a heavy crash and twisting metal fills the car while it shakes violently. Elliot turns to look out the window on the door to the other car. What he sees is the engine car and the two cars ahead of them have been severed from their line and are marching onward down the track. More screams fill the car as another massive crash is heard the train car once again shakes very violently.

Suddenly, the smashing of glass is heard and a young child's scream is heard. The scream originates from the booth behind them. Elliot rushes over to see a graveler had smashed through the window and had crushed the legs of the mother of the boy. Unable to scream from the pain the dark blue haired mother claws and gasps for air.

Elliot rushes over and attempts to push the graveler back out the window. Athena cries out to Elliot. _"__Be careful! Please don't... get hurt!__"_

The young boy watches in terror as Elliot attempts to rescue his mother. The crowd is paralyzed from pure shock. Unable to move the boulder creature, Elliot punches it in anger. A man in a black leather jacket and tight jeans rushes over to help Elliot. He was a local punk style trainer, one with a heart for others.

"C'mon, push harder!" The punk screams as he begins pushing with all of his might.

Another man rushes over, this one was in his mid fifties, with a grey beard. He was surprisingly built for a man of his age.

"Here, push right here!" The aged man bellows out as he hammers the pokemon with his thick physique.

Together, the three of them heave the beast off of the woman and out of the hole it had created. It hits the ground and losses it arms and legs from the impact.

Elliot looked down at the woman to see her legs badly injured, broken in many places. "This is unreal..." He said to himself.

A third crash is heard and another graveler smashes through a window, landing in the hallway. It looks around, enraged. It sees Elliot and the crowd and rolls into a ball and rockets toward them. (Rollout)

Just as the pokemon would collide with the group, a man and two of his pokemon are holding the beast jn place. The man was wearing a strange mask and and his two pokemon assisting him were a poliwrath and an empoleon.

"You're not hurting anyone today, to vile creature. Uuuggghhh!" The man and his pokemon pushes it back into the booth and press it into the hole it came in through. It holds on steadfastly until the man grabs one of it's stone limbs and tears it off, sending it flying out of the car. Fortunately, gravelers don't bleed and regularly lose their limbs, so the, albeit deserving, pokemon wasn't injured.

Elliot recognizes the man as Crasher Wake, a gym leader in the Sinnoh region.

Seconds later, Celeste is heard screaming and Elliot runs to their booth. Outside, many graveler can be seen jettisoning toward the slowing down train car. The first graveler had hit the ledge above the train and was about to smash into Elliot's booth when the creature glowed purple and was smashed into the ground.

Elliot looked over to see Athena glowing also. Soon, the other pokemon were flying off the ledge only to hit a invisible barrier and smash into the ground. After deflecting four of the pokemon, Athena was having trouble sustaining the barrier.

Just as she was about to lose her grip on the psychic shield, Lilim chimes in and fortifies the barrier.

_"Together... Athena... We will do this united."_ Lilim speaks mentally to Athena.

_"Th-thank you, Lilim!"_

Together, the two pokemon easily deflect the boulder pokemon, that is, until a large group of Golem begins flying down the mountain at a even higher speed than the gravelers.

_"Lilim! I'm not sure we can deflect that many!"_ Athena screamed mentally.

_"Hold your barrier steadfast and all will be fine!"_ Lilim said reassuringly.

The whole group was worried about the impeding golems. Many were panicking.

"Copper! Help them out!" A young voice of a man in his twenties screams out. Seconds later, Kadabra appears from a pokeball and assists the two female psychics.

_"I will assist you two, do not fret!"_ Copper says to Elliot and Athena.

Seconds pass before two more voices are heard. One of another man in his twenties and the other of a woman in her thirties.

"Jay! Show us what you got!" Screams the male voice as a gallade appears beside the other psychic types.

_"I'll back you up!" _Cries out the gallade.

"Jessica! Protect us!" The woman screams as a medicham appears opposite the gallade.

_"We shall do this, united!" _says the medicham.

The five psychic pokemon, all lined up, create a barrier strong enough to jot only protect everyone, but some of the golem crack upon impact with the psychic shield.

Everyone in the car gasps and cheers, many couples hugging each other out of relief. Elliot was about to cheer when a thought re entered his kind. He picked up Athena and ran to the injured mother. She was laying on the ground, gasping for air still.

"Athena! Help this woman! Help calm her!" Elliot screams in a panicked voice.

Athena does so and fills the woman's mind with calming waves. The older man from before returns to the woman's side. He kneels with Elliot.

"Son, if this woman doesn't get immediate medical attention, she will never be able to walk again." The woman's son is crying on his mother's chest. Athena calms him down also.

"What makes you so sure!?" Screams Elliot.

The man is about to speak but is interrupted by a bright, pink glowing light. Athena is crouching over the woman, her hands resonating the light. She continues to spread this light over the woman's legs. Her viable wounds begin to heal, closing up before their very eyes. (Healing Pulse)

"H-how!? How is your pokemon healing this woman's legs? Healing pulse shouldn't fix fractured bones and deep lacerations."

"She's special..." Elliot smiles at Athena and sighs a deep sigh of relief, before looking at his hand. His knuckles are bloodied and his hand fills with intense pain before Athena heal pulse closes his wounds.

Athena continues to heal the woman's wounds and after a few more minutes, she has completely recovered. She has fallen unconscious due to her prior agony. The child hugs his mother and the crowd cheers at Elliot and Athena. Seconds later, the train creeps to a halt. Everyone begins to calm down and everybody tries to contact emergency personnel.

Elliot returns to his seat and Athena sits on his lap. Celeste sits next to him with Lilim sits next to her. Everyone is trying to relax and unwind after what had happened.

Celeste turns and smiles at Elliot. "Good job, Mr. Hero. You really are a knight in shining armor, aren't you?" Celeste blushes and smiles a great big smile.

"H-huh...? What do you mean?" Elliot says with a tired, puzzled look.

"You were pretty heroic during that whole thing. You and Athena were really something. You might become a local hero." Celeste begins to giggle.

A few moments later, Crasher Wake enters their booth. "Hey, kid!"

Elliot turns his head quickly and stands up.

"You were quite courageous during that wild pokemon attack."

"I... I just... did what I thought was right."

"Well you definitely chose right!" Crasher lets out a deep, bellowing laugh. "You definitely deserve some praise! In fact, I will offer you a chance to battle me for a Fen Badge!"

Elliot never really cared about gym badges or entering the Pokemon League Championship. Battling wasn't something Elliot and Athena ever enjoyed.

Crasher Wake sees Elliot indifferent expression and looks somewhat distraught. "Don't tell me you don't want to battle The Torrential Masked Master!"

Elliot thinks for a moment before accepting Crasher Wake's challenge.

"Alright! How many gym badges do you have?"

Elliot pauses for moment before replying. "Zero..."

"Well today is you lucky day! Alright, then I shall use my floatzel!" Crasher's floatzel emerges from his pokeball. "Shall we go out side!?"

Elliot and Crasher step off the train and into the mountainous terrain. "Alright! You have the advantage since there is little water around! Floatzel! Make every shot count!"

Elliot calls over Athena and the two stare each other down. "We've got this, Athena."

After a few seconds, Crasher commences the battle and within a moment notice, Floatzel charges at Athena and hits her with a water charges tackle. (Aqua Jet)

Just as the floatzel would have collided with Athena, the water pokemon is launched backwards and lands on it's feet.

"Floatzel! Blast her with some water!" Floatzel spits out a beam of water, that is only reflected by a barrier created by Athena.

Ten minutes pass as their fight is one of attrition. Floatzel has been unable to to land a single hit on Athena. The floatzel tries to use another water based attack only for it to fail.

"Now! Athena! Use everything you've got! One shot that thing!"

A purple mist appears around Athena and her psychic powers seem to magnify through out the mist. The Psychic Gem Athena had absorbed last Christmas had finally kicked into affect. Athena's psychic presence is so great, rocks around her begin to levitate.

"Now!"

Athena unleashes a psychic wave beyond anything she had before. The floatzel attempted to dodge the attack but had no chance of escaping Athena's attack. Crasher's floatzel is knocked unconscious as it is launched nearly one hundred feet.

Crasher withdraws his pokemon before it hits the ground. He claps loudly. "Albeit that wasn't as intense of a battle as I would have wanted, you nonetheless defeated me! I award you, the Fen Badge!" He walks over to Elliot and hands him the badge and pats him on the shoulder.

Elliot feels an unexpected joy overtake him. He cheers and hugs Athena. Athena mentally cheers and hugs Elliot back.

Shortly afterward, a group of police vehicles and ambulance arrive on the scene. The paramedics examine anyone with any sort of injury and helps whoever is on need. Shortly afterward, a few news vans pulls up on the dirt road and crowds the scene. When asked, everyone says that Elliot and Athena had been the heroes that saved everyone.

A news reporter walks up to Elliot and tries to interview him. "Sir, are you wiling to comment on the incident that just happened?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"So what exactly happened during your train ride?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I can guess that a group of gravelers were somehow disturbed and began rolling down the hill. They smashed into our train, severing it from the engine car, leaving us stranded here. Me and a few others helped save a woman from being crushed by a graveler. Athena here..." Elliot picks up Athena and puts her on his shoulders. "...saved the entire car along with a handful of other psychic pokemon. They're the real heros."

"Everyone else seems to say you are the hero."

"That's because when a pokemon does something amazing, they never get the gratitude they deserve."

Elliot finishes up the interview and is taken, along with everyone else, to Oreburgh city to rest. Elliot and his group are given a hotel room to rest the night in. Elliot and Athena decide to take a shower once they arrive.

Elliot undress and stretches. His muscles were sore from the graveler incident, even though it lasted but a couple minutes. Athena watches and blushes at the now naked Elliot.

_"Wow... I am still not... used to that..."_

He looks over at Athena. "Are you staring?" Elliot blushes and covers himself.

_"Sorry, I just... admiring art...__"_

Elliot laughs and starts thee shower. He gets in and his lover follows. The bathroom quickly fills up with steam as they shower. Athena hugs Elliot and he begins to massage her back and shoulders. She lets out a pleasant cry and goes along with it. Elliot whispers in Athena ear about her being beautiful.

"You are my gorgeous princess, Lady Athena."

She cries happily. _"And you are... my knight in... shining armor."_ She smiles and turns around to passionately kiss Elliot while running her hands down Elliot back. They have a romantic, steamy make out session in the shower before getting out and preparing for bed.

Celeste was already asleep by the time they laid down. Athena lays her head down on Elliot's chest and kisses him softly.

_"Good night, Elliot. I love you."_

"I love you too, Athena."

_**End Of Chapter Eleven!**_

_**I know this chapter had a lot more action, but I felt like it needed to show that even though this two have a fairy tale romance, the world is still harsh and cold. Please leave me some reviews! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
